


Blood Under the Moonlight

by SaiPaintsaStory



Category: Armed Detective Agency - Fandom, Port Mafia - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, dazai osamu - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Armed Detective Agency Member Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Brutal Murder, Chases, Choking, Dazai Osamu Needs a Hug (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edgeplay, F/M, Fire, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Murderers, Oral Sex, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Predator/Prey, Rough Oral Sex, Serial Killers, Size Kink, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiPaintsaStory/pseuds/SaiPaintsaStory
Summary: An encounter in a dark alley in the underbelly of Yokohama-was it chance or was it planned?  A dark game of cat and mouse, but who's the cat and who's the mouse? *This work contains graphic depictions of violence and gore, consensual heavy BDSM, and other things not yet written. You have been warned.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Today I'm Thinking About Things that are Deadly

I climb through the tiny window throwing the duffel out first, dropping into the pitch black alley. I ditched the heels in the dumpster a little further down as I hastily strip, dropping various pieces in different garbage piles as I went. Last to go was the wig. I pull a hoodie and sweats from the bag, then finally one Chuck Taylor, followed by its match. I pull everything on one by one, never breaking stride. It would only be a matter of minutes before they found him and I planned to put as much distance between that drama and me as I could. 

As I hopped into the second shoe, a voice purred into my right ear, “Beautiful night, even if it is a bit chilly for Spring.” I pause for only a moment before slipping the butterfly knife from my sleeve, flipping it open in a move that’s more muscle memory and reflex than thoughtful response. “The chill is slowing the cherry blossoms. It’s a shame.” I reply turning to see the owner of the voice in the dark. Paced and measured foot falls grow closer as my eyes adjust slowly to the tiny bit of ambient light. A tall figure began to emerge among the shadows. They stopped just short of a small square of light from a window that shone into the middle of the pavement. “It’s delightfully twisted watching the cherry blossoms blow about on the wind, everyone ooh’ing and ahh’ing over a tree dying for another year piece by tiny, blushed, piece. Oh, to be a Sakura tree. I wonder if it hurts when the wind rips the petals from the branches…” He trailed off. I hesitated for moment, honestly not sure if he was finished talking. When he remained quiet, I replied, “I’d rather be the wind, personally. All the power, boundless anonymity. It becomes the job of the wind to rip the petals from the blossoms when they become unwilling to leave of old age.” I spun the knife in my hand into an offensive hold, but my feet didn’t dare move, nor did my heart elevate. Whoever he was, he really had no idea who he’d come across. 

“You do realize they’ll find all that clothing, right? Though the wig was a good idea. They’d never expect a….short….tomboy-looking person right? Still, now there’s a witness. So, what’s your move?” He asked. I sighed, “I guess I’m expected to say that I’m going to kill you or something. You obviously know what I did and yet here we are discussing the weather. How pleasant. If you were going to stop me or detain me, you would have done so already. It’s been lovely, but I really must go.” I didn’t move yet. If he could see what I looked like in the dark here, he may have some other physical ability I can’t predict. “I can just give your description to the police that will be swarming here in oh…3 minutes give or take.” He said with zero sense of urgency. “You saw me change from stripper to little boy in a matter of less than a minute, you can’t actually think I wouldn’t be able to change again before I get another block, do you?” “Yeah, I don’t really care to be honest," he replied in a tone that felt more like boredom than anything else, "From the amount of blood you were painted with, you must have really made a masterpiece with him. I have this little problem of being too curious, and I just wonder why he became your latest work?” “Well, we all know where curiosity will get you, now don’t we, kitty cat?” I said, sliding into a striking position. I heard him take a step forward as I saw him enter the little beam of light. “Meow.” He said with a smirk. He was absolutely beautiful, in the most dangerous of ways. His wavy, dark brown hair cast interesting shadows across his face managing to leave his eyes bare. They swallowed the small light, only to make it brighter as it returned in shades of leather and amber. He easily towered over me, but to be fair, most people do. His thin frame a contradiction in itself; not outwardly intimidating yet, it gave me pause as I wasn’t sure I’d be able to take him down. I’ve easily dispatched men two and three times my size and many times my physical strength, but there’s something about him that actually made me unsure. His tan trench coat flapped lightly in the nippy breeze. He was impeccably dressed for wandering around in a dank alley. The cut of his vest, pressed shirt, and tailored trousers all sat perfectly where he wanted them to be, his posture relaxed, hands in his pockets. His smile reminded me of a cat, the irony not lost on me. 

I wanted to frame him and hang him above my mantle at the same time I wanted to see what he would look like bleeding in little pieces in that little slice of light there in the alley. I would never get that close to him to do that though; I knew that from the moment he first spoke. I knew who he was, despite not knowing his name. He was me. He was a killer. Drawn to the copper scent of spilled blood, practically salivating at the thought of the adrenaline rush. I could read it all in his very presence. “Tell me,” I said stepping forward, just enough to either stab him or let him kiss me, perhaps both, “Is it the violence or the blood that gets you off?” I asked, looking up into those coffee-colored eyes. “I could show you, if you’d prefer.” He said quietly, but with more than a hint of the devil in his tone. My heart was pounding now as I felt my pussy throb, standing only a few centimeters from him. Despite the nearby dumpsters, I could smell teakwood and coffee clinging to him and I wanted to fill my lungs with them. I wondered what he tasted like and I almost licked my lips with the thought. 

The screech of tires and running footsteps, broke the moment. I grabbed the lariat around his neck, pulling him to me, slanting my mouth against his. He tasted of that coffee and heavy with sin and I wished I could take him right there in the alley. As fast I crashed into to him, I let go and ran; ducking down an adjacent back street, winding through the dark maze of Yokohama, hidden in plain sight. I let my mind wander as I made my way through and around in the black night. Whoever he was, he had my mind at odds with itself. Every alarm was sounding as I thought of him. He’s more dangerous than anyone I’ve ever come across, myself included, which just piqued my interest that much more. Warning bells telling me to stay away, that he is a tsunami rushing to shore and I was standing on the beach watching the water disappear. My heart thumped like a SWAT team surging in my chest, my bits aching and dripping with the thoughts of him as I ran. I wanted to hear that calm purr of his turn to desperation and need as he screamed my name. I wanted to see if he could ruin me in all the ways I wanted to ruin him. He called himself a witness, yet he never made a move. I’ll be so disappointed if he turns out to be an officer or something similar. That dark intent, practically oozing off him, denied and wasting away on the side of the angels.

I crawled through the window of the small apartment from the fire escape, making sure not to torpedo my alibi from earlier when I helped the neighbor with her groceries. I’m not that nice, just needed to be on camera entering my apartment. I disabled the outside camera before I even moved in. _Amazing people still use inadequately secured wireless networks._ I strip off the oversized clothes, kicking out of my chuck’s. I plod to the bathroom, flicking on the light before I start the water. I catch myself in the mirror and realizing what I looked like, I wanted the mystery man even more. He’d watched me strip down to my tiny g-string that I was still wearing, no bra, blood dried across my breasts and stomach, staining the tiny patch of fabric that connected the two back strings of my panties-pale pink made deep maroon. No wonder he called it a masterpiece-I looked like I had immersed myself in paint and it was sexy as hell. _He must have liked what he saw._

As I moved under the steaming water, I watched the rivulets running off me turn from deep red to a color similar to communion wine. The swirls and streams of wine flowing with the rest of the water to the drain were hypnotic, an art of its own accord; temporary and graceful, yet implicit of deep horror. It reminded me of a prima ballerina’s understudy-amazing of her own right, but made of dark wishes to gain the spotlight. I ran my hands over the splashes that were plastered to me, trying to loosen their bond. Blood in large quantities is rather difficult to remove. I grazed my nipple and Mr. Alley Cat popped in my head. All the things I’d have him do to me flashed through my thoughts, but one stood out. He’d come for me from behind, emerging again from the shadows. I’d feel a blade pinch into the skin of my throat before I even knew he was there. The bead of blood he drew trickling down to my collarbone, tickling me maddeningly. His other hand splayed out against my stomach, pulling my hips back into him. His grip on me denoting his ownership of me, the knife telling me that he could do as he pleases, and it just may please him to paint the wall with my arterial spray. I could picture him running the blade across my windpipe, going so deep as to almost decapitate me. I drop to the floor, gasping for air like a fish out of water as I become the center island in an ocean of blood. _I wonder if he’d actually smile or just smirk like he did tonight._ Maybe he’d just hold it there, a constant threat, as he slid his other hand over my naked body, claiming every inch as his own.

I slid my own hands down my front, mimicking the path I fantasized his hands would take. I slid two fingers in between my swollen, hungry lips as I imagined how his big fingers would take me over with just a little wiggle inside me, hitting that sweet spot with every undulation. He’d delve so hard and so deep, yanking my ass back into him, letting me feel just how interested it was making him. There would be no mercy, no tenderness with him. He was lust made incarnate; blood lust, carnal lust, wrapped in a suit of flesh. With each thrust, the knife at my throat would saw back and forth just a little, making my breath catch with the duality of pain and pleasure. My breaths come in pants as he draws me closer and closer to the second best release I know. I could hear his breath straining to remain even and all the possibilities of what he may want to do to me run through my mind. He’d grind the heel of his hand hard into my clit, making me moan loudly. As he’d press the blade deeper into my flesh, he’d breath out a low little laugh. His hand would pull me hard against the monster in his well-tailored pants, sliding me up and down against him, his breath in my ear bringing a wave of goosebumps up and down my body. I’d begin to tremble as the coil deep in my belly wound tighter and tighter, begging for him to release it. I’d want him to claim all of me, not just imply it. I wanted him to mark me, ruin me, imprint himself so deeply I’d compare every other fuck to him. “I wonder if I slit your throat the moment you cum, what the sensation would be. Would the pain out last the pleasure or would you die in your own puddle of juices and blood with a smile plastered on your face-permanently?” With the languid sound of his voice in my ear, my pussy would clench and flutter around his fingers. My knees go weak, dragging the edge further along the tender skin of my neck, blood spilling as pain gets lost in maddening pleasure he brings me. The mere thought of him enough to make me climax under the shower, my own gush now mixing with the dancing swirls of blood in the water at my feet. I brace myself on the wall in front of me, my breath coming in heavy pants, as the last of the dark red washes away. It had been a while since I’d had a knee-shaking orgasm like that, even longer since a man had been the subject of my fantasy. 

I sit in the bath replaying our encounter in the alley over and over in my head. He was utterly fascinating and I so rarely meet anyone who can capture my attention this way. I could probably count the number of people I’ve ever found interesting on one hand. He had looked at me like I was prey, or maybe like he wanted me to be prey. We were both predators, circling and vying for territory. Maybe I should set a trap and see who falls in first, then we’ll see which one is prey. _Teakwood and coffee._ It was a unique combination and one that I found fascinating. _Or maybe it was just because it was attached to him that made it interesting._ He can’t be a cop, or he’d have detained me or shot me on sight. The fact that he was in the alley led to a few conclusions. Either he was in the club and saw me there, went around back hoping to peep in and got more of a view than he bargained for or he had been following my exploits and deduced I’d hit this club next. It doesn’t take a genius to spot how I pick the clubs. He was truly beautiful, even in the dim light. I’m not incapable of appreciating beauty, I just find things beautiful that most people would fear. 

If he’s not a cop, he’s a private detective. _Mmmm...private dick..._ There are a number of private agencies in and around the port area, not to mention the individuals working on their own. There are two larger agencies, however, and they’re the ones most likely to be involved in police operations, whether as subjects of an investigation or as assistance. So, the question becomes, which is he; Port Mafia or Armed Detective Agency? The weight of his presence said Port Mafia, but he spoke as is he was there, working with the police, so ADA? It could be that he was just playing with me, maybe scoping me out as a hazard to the Port Mafia. If he was with the ADA, he surely would have stopped me, obviously I have no desire or reason to stop. I ran my hand over my short hair with frustration. I don’t think I’ve ever been so perplexed by a person before. I needed to do some digging.

I sit on the edge of my bed, drying with my towel as I flip through the channels on the tv, pausing with the news;

__**“…the body was found in a private room of the club in the red-light district, mutilated almost beyond recognition.  
** Police are searching dental records to identify him. This seems to be the latest victim in a string of attacks and murders  
among males in various parts of Tokyo and the surrounding areas. We will report more details as we get them.” 

I grinned a little bit hearing the description given by the news anchor, remembering how I strung his gut around the room like tinsel, and hanged his heart-vessels intact-over his head like mistletoe. I thought it was all very “American Holiday”, considering he was raping and trafficking little girls between America and Japan. Was it really, _truly_ , wrong of me to use my small, almost child-like stature to tantalize him into, what I feel, was a fitting end for a truly evil person? Just because I enjoy what I do doesn’t make me evil. It’s not wrong to take pride in your work. There wasn’t a single aspect of what I do that made me unhappy. It’s primal, almost Darwinian. In the wild, the sick are often culled from the herd by the own because of the risk they present to the safety of the herd. Does that make the animals doing the culling evil or wrong? No, they are simply doing what’s necessary. This is what I do as well. I cull the sick from the herd. I have pondered on the origin of the enjoyment I get from it. Is it a result of nature vs nurture? Possibly, but everyone has trauma, they don’t all turn to creative serial killing however. Is it that I’m just wired wrong-or possibly right? Maybe if we were all wired to cull the herd there wouldn’t be such mass poverty and starvation due to over population or such horrific crimes committed against others. I add a bit of artistry to my work because life without art is just a life _without_. He said ‘my latest work’, meaning he’s been aware of me for some time. Well, it would be hard for any crime agency or peace keeper to ignore what I’ve been doing. I don’t hide it, as a matter of fact, they’re meant to be found, hence the artistry. _Hmmm….maybe I WILL try to get his attention…_


	2. Hot Blood, These Veins, My Pleasure is Their Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _****** FOR LEGAL PURPOSES********_  
>  This is NOT an actual way to commit arson. It's simply for story purposes ONLY. It is NOT to be attempted. Also, it wouldn't work to begin with, it's incorrect for a reason.

As I frayed the wires behind the little coffee shop, I checked the time. This would trip in a few minutes when I splashed it with the saline solution. The bomb placed at the Yokohama Towers was set for two hours from now. More than enough time to flush out both. I already wired more than enough money to cover the damages to the coffee shop through a dozen or so anonymous servers. I had nothing against the people here, they were genuinely good people, simple lives, nothing contemptuous, but I needed a way to get a glimpse of the ADA who happen to be housed on the fourth floor of the building. Their website contains superb keystroke tracking, so they can trace anyone and everyone that hits on their site, even if it’s through proxy servers or vpns. The Port Mafia on the other hand, well, obviously they don’t advertise and, to be fair, they have enough money to renovate what the bomb destroys. It’s not enough to bring the tower down, but it’ll definitely give their cocky asses a scare. If I had an ability, I’d just take them out one by one. They may be the only ones in all of Japan with more kills than I have. 

I stepped back, spraying the damaged connection, watching it spark before I climbed the drain pipe of the building on the other side of the alley to the roof to watch. As predicted, it forced a short as they drew a massive amount of energy for the coffee machines they use. Soon there was a fire alarm sounding, employees and a few other people came pouring out of the shop. Not long after, the most mismatched group of people came flowing out the door. There was a super skinny kid with the worst haircut I’d ever seen, a tall man with glasses and a book, a little girl in a traditional kimono who stood next to the kid with the bad hair, a guy and girl clinging to each other, an absolutely stunning woman with chin length hair and a yellow butterfly in her hair, an older man in a yukata, a brown haired boy with glasses and a funny hat, a little farm boy, and….that’s it. _Dammit. He’s not in there. He could be out on assignment, but I doubt-_

I caught the smallest trace of it as the wind shifted just a little, drifting the smoke away from me. Teakwood. “Did you come for the view as well?” I asked before turning around, making sure there was enough distance between myself and the ledge to dodge an attack if necessary. “You could say that.” He said smugly. I turned to see him. He looked like a sainted sinner, silhouetted by the sunlight. He was stupidly attractive. There he stood on the roof with me, button down shirt unbuttoned one button, sleeves rolled to the elbows, bloused a little at the waist line. No vest or jacket, but his pants were again, expertly tailored. As I stared at him, sizing not only his appearance up, but also his potential threat, he stepped forward. I didn’t move, but rather calculated the number of moves I’d need to hit a vital point with each step he took. “I love watching Kunikida freak out.” He clarified as he moved to stand next to me, facing the street below.

“You do like to make a scene, that’s for sure.” He purred, continuing to only watch the commotion below. “I liked that coffee shop. There was a cute waitress who I almost had convinced to commit suicide with me.” “What a shame, such an opportunity missed. You could have held hands as you succumbed to the smoke.” I replied trying to make myself seem bored. Now that he stood closer to me, that scent of teakwood and coffee returned, despite the smell of smoke permeating the area. “You seem disappointed. Don’t tell me you were hoping I’d die in that fire, were you? I feel like a crispy death would be painful and rather boring.” He stated, sounding a little smug. “If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn’t be on this roof. I think we both know you’d already be pig food somewhere.” I replied, turning to look at him with a small smile. “Also, I like to know my masterpiece’s names before they become my next creation.” 

He turned to look at me squarely, and I matched his movement. “Dazai Osamu. I’d ask your name, but there’s a strange irony in asking a person in a disguise their name.” The corners of my mouth twitched upwards with that. “Isn’t it funny how much power a name holds?” I said as I closed the small gap between us with one step. I had to tilt my head almost all the way back to see his face and the way he looked down to me made me want to see if he could hold the same expression should I drop to my knees and choke on his cock there above the bedlam below.

His expression read as anger and curiosity. Maybe it was annoyance, it was hard to tell this early on. A flicker of genuine fear ran through me, but disappeared as quickly as it had come. If he was genuinely angry, he could have snapped my neck in a moment or struck before I sensed his presence. He was calculating, biding his time. I sighed. “How boring,” I said, shoulders slumping some. “Killing people like this isn’t my style. You, however, could have ended me several times over already and yet, you’re still standing here, debating it in your head. Don’t worry about the coffee shop, they’ve been well compensated. The fact that it bothers you saddens me though. You’re on the side of the angels. Disappointing.” I turn to walk away and he grabs my arm, spinning me back around pulling me against him, hard. His hand wrapped all the way around my elbow, other arm wrapping around my lower back. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned down to eye level with me, “Just because I’m on the side of the angels, do not think that I am one of them.” _Fuck, I want to let him ruin me._

He stood back up, lording his full size over me. “Oh, you’re adorable.” I said as I reached up and gently stroked his cheek with my hand, ending with my fingers sliding off his chin. He held me so tight against him that I could feel how he twitched in his designer suit pants when I touched him. I couldn’t help but smile and peer up at him from under my lashes. His facial expression never changed. “Wouldn’t it be spectacular if I took you right here, right now, on this rooftop with everyone down below? Could you make me moan loud enough to be heard over the sirens?” I asked tracing one finger down his throat to the area exposed by his one open button. He was wrapped in bandages half way down his neck and under his shirt. “I know you didn’t set my office on fire for a tryst on a rooftop, was there was something else you wanted?” he asked. I smirked. 

“Interesting that no eye witness description was reported to the police. So, I should ask, what exactly brought you to this roof? If you wouldn’t turn me in for murder, you’re not going to bother with arson. You were just as curious as I was; you wanted to know more about the threat to your territory.” “Bold of you to think I consider you a threat.” He said, still not letting go. “Bold of you to imply I’m not. Come now, we both know if I posed no threat, you wouldn’t be here. You’d be down there, enjoying the chaos from the middle of the maelstrom.” He smirked this time. “To not consider you dangerous would be a gross misjudgment, I feel.” With a flick of my free hand, my knife was out and pressed against his kidney. His eyes got wide for a moment at the pressure of the blade into his back. “I’d dare to say, you’d be right on that.” I said coyly up to him. 

“You know, arson is sexual, passionate, considered an act of sexual deviancy,” he purred as he leaned down closer to my ear, “Freud would say that the knife you hold against me, coupled with the act of setting fire to my workplace means that you wish to penetrate me, dominate me. Now _THAT_ is adorable, don’t you think?” the condescension in his voice dripped, rivaling his buttery tone and it made me throb and bristle all at the same time. “I’d have you bare and displayed right here, begging for mercy.” I whispered to him. He breathed out a little laugh in my ear before leaning in further and biting down on my neck. The feel of his mouth on me was indescribable. Like heaven and hell all at once. Soft like velvet, but hot as hellfire. He bit hard enough to draw blood, and I could feel his tongue swiping over the skin he held in his mouth. A reflexive gasp escaped my lips as my bits throbbed and leaked. I could feel his excitement pressing against my stomach and I admired, and cursed, this man’s control. 

I pressed the knife harder against his back, and he finally relented, pulling away, licking his lips. He let go of my arm, to thumb away a dribble of blood from his lip, and I grabbed his hand at the last moment before he touched it. He cocked an eyebrow and I pushed his hand away, pulling him down to me again by his shirt, licking it away from his mouth. I looked him in the eyes, a mere breath from him. He was a delightful little mystery and it made me ache. Someone so dark, they gave _me_ pause, playing the good boy. He crashed into my mouth before I could finish the thought. His free hand landing behind my head, pulling me hard into him as he explored my mouth, and I his. _Blood, coffee, sweet, hot_. I could drink his kiss and live on it forever. 

There was reservation in it though, like he was holding back even still. I wanted to drive him further, draw him over the edge, make him show me what he was holding back. I pushed my hips into him, and I felt him growl in the kiss. _Mmmmm yes…there’s the animal I was looking for. Bare your fangs, Alpha, I dare you._ He moved his hand from the back of my head to my rear, curling his very long fingers in between my thighs, squeezing hard, but just barely brushing that hot, aching spot between. I purred back into his mouth and my back arched reflexively against him. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen as my heart began to race. 

It was interesting the effect this one man had on me. Was it the general mystery of him or the contradiction he seemed to play so well at? He brought something out of me not one other person ever has. I have never been impulsive. Every act, every motion, every single thing I’ve ever done, since I was a child, has been well thought out and planned. I play life as one would play shogi or chess. When I kissed him in the alley, it was purely impulse and I think it may have surprised me as much as it did him. Feeling him like this, responding to his touch the way I do, is so new, so foreign, it’s a high in itself. It’s as if the physical contact between us shifts all paradigms and I become an alternate me, one who reacts rather than acts. His touch makes clear that, despite outward appearances, he is feral and vicious and an utter game changer to every one of my plans. I never accounted for someone such as him. The warning bells were right to sound, but I can’t make myself seem to heed them. 

I finally pushed him away with the same grip on his shirt I used to pull him in. He lightly licked his lips, holding my gaze. We both wanted more but held our ground, not wanting to give in to the other. His eyes had the appearance of dark honey in the sunlight. I had a feeling he was trying to figure me out just as I was him. We were one in the same, different sides of the same coin, I felt, or perhaps hoped. My instincts had been right about the ADA, but I can’t read a thing about this man other than that primal awareness that I am being hunted. I get the impression he holds the same cognizance of me, that natural instinct to seek out and destroy-or subjugate-rival predators. “I have never once begged for mercy.” He said in a low voice. “It’s always good to try new things.” I replied with a smile. 

I withdrew the knife, and broke his hold backing away just enough to take him all in. Even now, after having a knife at his back, his posture remains relaxed. He rubbed the spot on his back where I had been pressing with the blade. “I’m not a fan of pain, you know,” he said, “so if you’re going to steal a kidney, sharpen that knife, would you?” “Don’t worry, the other side is scalpel sharp. I like to keep one side dull, for the people who really annoy me.” I replied flicking it closed and making it disappear in one motion. The corner of his mouth flicked up at that. “Should I expect more bonfires or have we moved past the cry for attention?” “Cry for attention? I was hoping you see it as a dating profile.” I whined back to him. “Although, I wouldn’t call my tastes ‘deviant’. I misbehave, that’s all.” He laughed at that, a sound that was utterly amazing. Deep, unforced, genuine, with more than a touch of madness to it. I smiled for real at that. I felt my demise in that laugh. He would be my one weakness, if I let him, my Achille’s Heel. The question in my mind quickly became how I’d work around that, rather than how I’d eliminate the possibility. 

I’ve never held an attachment to another person, I assume this is what it feels like. A fear of your own weakness, an assessment of theirs, and what you do with all that knowledge wreaking havoc in your brain, clouding your judgement. It’s unnecessary and boring. At least, that’s what I always thought before now. _This could be rather fun._ Who could control whom, who bested whom, who reigned alpha, now _THAT_ seemed a worthy use of my free time. Not only that, but he was hung like a thoroughbred and there’s all sorts of things I wanted to do with him. The arousal between us promised fire of its own. His bite on my neck throbbed in time with my sex and I had the urge to let him leave more, all over me. My thoughts shifted back and forth between wanting to be his prey and wanting to be the hunter. The things I’d do to him were delicious to think about. Picturing him bound, on his knees, tears streaming down his face as he begs me for more made me want to say ‘Itadakimasu’ to my own imagination. _I think I will have that on my menu for later. It’s just too scrumptious of a sight to abandon._ “Now that I swiped right, so to speak, what’s next? A bouquet of hand grenades or maybe an arsenic pizza delivery?” he asked. “Rat poison Ramen is usually my go-to for a second date.” I replied. “Sounds delish.” he said smirking. “You may want to get going now, though, that tall man with the glasses seems to be getting rather irate. I think they may have noticed your absence.” I said and started moving towards the opposite side of the rooftop. His shoulders slumped a little, like a kid told he had to stop playing with his toys. “You said there’s power in a name, though I feel Shakespeare would disagree. You know mine, so what am I to call you?” he asked me as I backed away from him. “I told you that in some of the very first words I spoke to you. I’m a little disappointed you didn’t take the hint. You, Dazai-san, can call me Kaze.” I called back to him as his wavy hair blew in the breeze. “The wind.” He said smiling. I winked and climbed over the far wall to the waiting fire escape, leaving him on the roof.

I left behind my hat on the last platform, just because. There was no traceable evidence of who I was on it. It’d only touched the wig, and I took measures to mask my fingerprints when I touched it. I thought it might be a nice little gift for him. Isn’t that what people do-sentiment or something? It was just more bait for the trap in all honesty. The more I can lure him in, the more I will have the control, proving who is truly the alpha here. It was interesting to me that this was a concern of mine, that it was something I felt I needed to prove; to him, to me. That in itself proved that I was wavering on the edge of insecurity, something which I’ve never once felt. I’ve always known I was the apex predator, but he’s challenged that it seems. The first person ever to do so. _Like I said, dangerous._

As I ran through the familiar back streets, I pulled out the burner phone I had. I searched the name Dazai Osamu using an onion and found his number. I text him a picture before putting it in my bra and stripping my outer layer of clothing; a picture of sakura petals, blowing on a breeze.


	3. I Like Whisky with my Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********************************************************  
>  _For reference: the caduceus is the symbol you usually see associated with doctors or medicine, with the two snakes coiling up around a staff.  
>  Also-to anyone who is a dancer, please please hear me when I say I have the utmost respect and honest admiration for your talent. Please do not take any of the remarks here to heart. I would love to be able to do what you do. If anyone knows Allie Kamikaze, please tell her I'm a HUGE fan and her dancing was a big inspiration for the descriptions in this chapter._  
> **********************************************************

One of the best things about working in a strip club is that none of the other dancers or management care who you are outside of the club. Your appearance is never taken note of because it’s constantly changing as it is. Your name; might as well be a wish on the wind for that’s as tangible as it is. It’s a haven for those trying to run away, disappear, escape. You go to a strip club to escape life; you work at a strip club to escape hell. I blend in with barely a second thought. I’m small, and a great actress. Someone like me walks into a club looking to work, it just screams daddy issues and no one questions a thing. It was perfect and provided access to what I needed. 

I walked out on stage, 10” heels making my thin legs look miles longer than they were. They had a strap at the ankle and then one across the toes, in white patent leather. My long, black wig a sharp contrast to the delicate white dress I wore. It had a low, scooping neck that dipped between the cleavage of my breasts, with just enough fabric to cover them, leaving just a hint of a curve on the sides. The back was open, leaving me bare to the top of my ass. Two high slits up each leg that didn’t stop until a breath before the hidden treasure the dress so barely covered. It was a faintly shimmery material that gave the impression that it would just slink off my body if I let it. I could feel every set of eyes move with me as I took my time making my way across to the pole platform. The feeling of controlling the room with just my body is, I have to admit, rather fun. 

I run my fingers slowly up the pole as I take time my time walking around it, getting a good look at the crowd. My target was sitting in his usual seat; a booth near the stage exit. My fingers, slowly wrap around the pole at the crest of my reach. Each finger taking its time to land, leaving only my index finger outstretched above the rest. I slid my hand up and down, just a little as I continued my slow steps around. I noticed someone sitting in a booth father back, one that usually remains unoccupied. I leaned back against the pole, swaying my hips just a little as I reached over my head and trailed my fingers languidly up and down the pole behind me. I spun around slowly to face the pole, sliding it between my breasts and legs, slowly squatting just a little as I continued tracing it up above me with my fingers. I curved my body as I stood back up, thrusting my ass out toward the crowd in a slow wave that continued all the way up my body until I was standing again. I turned back around, leaning just my shoulders back against the pole as I undulated my hips, causing the front strip of fabric from my dress to fall in between my legs, making every person watching jealous of it. I ran my hand down in between my legs, just to rub it in even more. I looked out at the dark booth in the back, trying to make out the patron sitting there. 

They were tall, I could tell from the silhouette. They had their legs crossed, shoes peaking out into the edge of the light from the stage area. _Dress shoes. Expensive. Tailored dress pants._ A little smile crept onto my lips and I spun back around slowly. I continued undulating my hips in a figure eight pattern as I walked around the pole until I faced the back of the stage. _This is going to be a good time._

I slid a little down the pole, letting my head fall back around the side of it, licking my lips. I wrapped my wrist around the pole above me, spinning my body into a curve around it as I lowered slowly to the ground. I slid up onto my knees, slithering my body back, arching my back, pulling my body up onto my splayed legs. I trailed a finger from my mouth down the middle of my chest and down in between my legs, letting my head drop back, eyes closed, lips parted in mock ecstasy. I grabbed the pole with both hands, pulling my body into a handstand on it, legs wrapping around it like snakes on the caduceus. I leaned up, pulling my upper body further up the pole. I swung around wrapping myself around in artful ways. 

I spun slowly back down to the floor, rolling around so as I sat spread legged with the pole in the middle, facing the crowd. I rolled my hips, grinding myself into the pole, hanging on with one hand as I leaned back, other hand snaking up my body, between my tits, up into my hair. I pulled myself fluidly back up to my feet, swaying my body in beat with the music. I let go of the pole slowly turning to face away from the audience as I seductively ran my hands from my hips up the sides of my body to the back of my neck, undoing the little clasp that held up the straps of my dress. It was just tight enough that it took its time sliding around each curve before falling to the floor, revealing the tiny g-string underneath. Two ornate dragons made of crimson and black silk, curving around each other, providing strategic coverage before their tails snaked out and around, sitting delicately on my hips. I kicked the dress out of the way before sliding my way back around the pole. 

I looked specifically out at the booth in the back. I saw both feet set down on the floor and the top of a head lean into the light, hands folded in front of their face, elbows resting on their knees. _Dark, wavy hair._ A smirk came to my face as I confirmed my suspicions. Even though I couldn’t see his eyes, I made eye contact and held it as I continued to dance, touching my body in places, as if I was absent mindedly thinking just of him as I held my eyes to his. I may have played it up a bit more from that point on, just because it was fun to tease him. I hadn’t forgotten my target sitting to the side of me, but he was so simple-minded, I knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere during the dance. He was the most grotesque sort of man. A slovenly misogynist with more money than he should ever have. He liked to torture and rape his women and then use his yakuza connections to either make them disappear or keep them quiet. This little tease beforehand would surely whet his appetite, as it did mine. 

The more I danced for the man in the dark booth, the more creative my thoughts became for what I’d do to the swine at the corner table. _Maybe I’d carve pretty designs into his chest, taking bits here and there, making a three-dimensional sculpture, revealing bone in between the muscle and sinew, minus the skin of course. Maybe I’d strip the muscles from the bones like string cheese, leaving just the tendons attached at the end, and tie them to the hooks in the ceiling. They were meant for the shibari enthusiasts, but this was close enough. Oh, maybe I’d use his insides as a shibari rope to accent the lovely design I create in his chest and legs. That would be lovely, considering he loves to tie up his girls and carve deep into their skin as he violates them. _The song ended and I picked up the money that the rest of the rabble had tossed onstage before picking up my dress and heading towards the stage exit. There the pile of excrement sat, slack jawed and sloppy as usual. I normally ignored him as I left, but tonight, I winked with half a smile as I walked by him.__

____

____

I knew he’d request a private dance, but tonight I’d play hard to get, infuriating him, making sure he’d come back again requesting a double time slot for a private dance. That gives me plenty of time to get artistic with my work. I also had the feeling I actually would have another request; I mean, he wasn’t here to watch me gyrate on stage for a room full of boorish drunkards. I was slightly impressed that he was able to track me to this particular club, all the way from Yokohama. I had sent him a few more texts, just because I could, and it was fun. He never answered, but it was still entertaining. I pretended to touch up my makeup and body highlights as I waited for the bouncer. He finally came back, announcing I had two requests. I feigned annoyance. “Who?” I asked. “The pig from table 2 and some tall guy, looks like money.” He said. “Tell the swine to go back to the pen for the night, I’m busy. I’ll take Daddy Warbucks.” I said with mischievous grin. The bouncer laughed as he shook his head and walked out. I slid the white dress back on, tucked the half scalpel up under my wig and made my way out. 

Third room on the left, at the end of the red lit hallway. I took my time walking there, enjoying the anticipation. I open the door to the dark room and see the man from the back booth sitting on the couch, legs crossed, arms spread across the back like a kumicho. I couldn’t help the ache that spread between my legs as I caught that familiar scent of his. I could feel how my body continued to react, spreading up from my hips to my breasts, making my nipples come to attention and a flush come over my cheeks and ears. I was glad that the room was dark, hiding the pink in my face that came with the wave of excitement. I slowly walked towards him, making each step a deliberate sway and slight drag of my feet. “Who knew you frequented these types of establishments. It’s always the ones you least expect.” I said, slinking up to him. “A bar full of beautiful women with daddy issues and emotional instabilities? This place practically screams my name.” He replied in that tomcat purr of his. “Oh, you shouldn’t underestimate the ladies here. You’re smart enough to realize who’s actually in control here. The moment you walk through that front door, you’ve crossed the river Styx. Every girl is the ferryman you need to pay if you have any hope of ever making it out.” I said as I reached him. I looked down at him sitting there, charcoal vest, dark indigo shirt, perfectly tailored pants to match the vest. _He sure knows how to wear a suit, damn_. 

He looked up at me with those eyes the color of deep amber, a small smirk on his face. “Even if they pay the ferryman, there’s no guarantee they’ll leave if they’re dancing with the devil, isn’t that right, Hades?” I smile just a little as I bend down to get on eye level with him, trailing a finger down his cheek to his jawline, over his chin and down the front of his throat to the open button of his designer shirt. “Would a heretic such as you bow to a goddess? I doubt it, but then again, it’s more fun when I finally bring you to your knees against your will.” I held his gaze, the both of us calculating twelve moves ahead in this shogi match of ours. 

I slid a hand up his outstretched arm and down to his chest, meeting with the other and continuing down the front of his vest and over his hips to his thighs. I spread my hands wide, just barely brushing the fabric that was already tented in the middle, feeling a pull from under the zipper as I continued moving down his legs. I pulled his legs apart with just the slightest touch on the inside of his knees. I dropped to a squat in between them before I ran my hands slowly back up the inside of his thighs as I swayed my body in time with the music. I leaned forward as my hands crept closer to the ache in his pants, looking up at him from under my lashes with a slow, slight lick of my lips. His eyes never wavered, never gave any indication of interest, but the bobbing of his adam’s apple as he swallowed gave away what he was trying to repress. “It looks like you’re the one on their knees at the moment.” He said. “Am I though?” I replied coyly as I leaned forward, my lips just barely skimming the strain of his trousers, letting out a slow, hot breath as I moved over him. I heard him swallow this time with a small grunt of effort. I looked up at him with a smirk. 

“Even I can’t stop a biological response to something…stimulating.” He gave the excuse despite knowing he didn’t have to. I continued to slowly climb his body, breasts rubbing over where my mouth had just brushed by and his head fell back just a little as he groaned through gritted teeth. “I can see that.” I replied when my lips were finally at level with his ear, my body pressed against his as I remained between his legs. I could feel every defined muscle under his clothes, and was a little impressed. You’d never expect this tall, slender man to be carrying around a weapon of mass destruction in his expensive slacks, but I could feel the missile he had loaded and fuck, if I didn’t want it to destroy me. 

I stood, placing a hand on his chest as I slid a knee up his first leg, kneeling on the couch next to him, dragging my other knee up the other leg, swaying my hips as I straddled him. He never dropped my gaze, despite my tits being at face level now. That is, until I reached behind my neck and pulled the clasp open on my dress, causing the silky material to slide down revealing my bare, alert, breasts directly in front of him. His eyes dropped for a moment and he swallowed hard before meeting my eyes again. “Biology is a bitch, isn’t it? Makes you do all sorts of things against your will, weakening you, even in front of the people you wish to appear strongest against. ‘Lord, what fools these mortals be’.” I all but whispered in a throaty tone as I settled myself onto him, grinding my hips in little circles on that firearm that was twitching beneath me. He let out a hard breath as slow as he could, trying desperately to remain stoic. 

I liked seeing him fight with himself like this. It was like the sauce that makes a dish particularly delicious. “You didn’t come all the way to Shinjuku just for a lap dance, did you?” I asked, rolling my chest forward as I ran my hands through his hair. _His incredibly soft hair._ “Even fallen angels need a night off now and then.” He replied in a buttery tone. I sighed, playing along. I stopped where I was and just said, “What a shame. This just got boring.” I went to get up off of him and his hands grabbed the back of my legs at the same time I pulled the scalpel to his throat. “Tsk tsk,” I said waggling a finger back and forth at him, “No touching.” He hesitated for a moment before releasing and pulling his hands up and lacing them behind his head. “I was curious.” He said as I withdrew the blade, but didn’t put it away. “Oh kitty, you should know that’s a dangerous game to play with me.” I said, resuming the motion of my hips on him, drawing a hard exhale through the nose from him. I leaned up, rolling my hips back and forth, dragging my dragons up and down the length of him, making myself throb in the process. 

“I take it your next masterpiece was the slob at the table near the stage?” he said and I could hear restraint in his voice this time. He was trying very hard to sound even, but even he couldn’t control everything. “Of course. There’s a kind of poetry in taking something so putrid and creating something beautiful. Insert tired caterpillar and butterfly reference here.” I brushed his cheek with a perked nipple and I felt his hips press up reflexively into me as a groan rumbled in his throat. I drew a deep breath in through my nose as I felt him press hard against my clit and it truly tried my restraint to not react. I slid the blade in my hand, blunt spine down, across the ridge of his collarbone until I got to the button on his shirt. “Would you like to watch?” I asked, dipping my lips next to his ear. With that, I flipped the blade edge up, slipping it under his button and with a flick, popping it off as the surgically sharp tool cut through the thread like a ship through water. 

“As kind as your offer is, I prefer not to get spatter on my shoes anymore.” He turned his head so that his lips were now next to my ear. “That is, unless it’s yours.” He purred, breath hot on my ear, sending a wave of goosebumps down my back and arms. I swallowed hard this time. “Damn that biology.” He whispered with a hint of sarcasm. I turned my head just enough that I could see his face. Damn his smirk. There was a knock on the door, signaling time was up. I rocked my hips against him one more time, letting a little moan escape my lips next to his ear. “Too bad. Looks like time’s up.” I slid off him, pulling my dress back up and hooking it. “Remember, tips are appreciated. Please come back again…sir.” I said putting on an innocent expression, before letting it melt into a devilish smile as I turned and started to walk out, leaving him with the same look on his face. _That’s right, chase me, coyote._


	4. We are the Lions in a World of Lambs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****************************************************  
>  _Chuuban-the stage of a Shogi match when you initiate your attack moves and exchange pieces, hopefully to your advantage._  
>  *****************************************************

I unlock the front door to the apartment, a twinge of anticipation in my stomach. I slowly open the door and inhale. _Teakwood._ I can’t help the smile that creeps across my lips. I flick the light switch next to the door as I enter, expecting to see him sitting in the chair near the window, much as he’d been in that dark booth earlier. The room was empty. No breath, no heartbeat, no presence. Empty. As quickly as it came, the smile disappeared. He had definitely been here though, that scent is unmistakable. I dropped my things in the entryway and wandered through dwelling, pausing in each room to see where the scent was strongest; where he had been the longest. _The bedroom._ This is a little disappointing. The hindrance of a man is always his dick. I flip on the light and see a small square of paper sitting on my pillow.

I picked up the piece of paper and there’s a sharp prick on my finger. I pull my hand back and see a little bead of blood forming. I look at the paper and there’s only one word written on it:  
中盤 (Chuuban)  
I carefully picked the paper back up by the corner, flipping it over. A small razor was taped to the back. _That’s my boy._ I put the bloody fingertip in my mouth, licking the small cut. Anyone else and I would have expected the blade to be tipped with poison, but he knew that would not only be cheating, but it would hinder the game. 

I walked back out to the kitchen, carefully dropping the note in the sink before striking a match to light it. I stood and watched it burn, thinking how I haven’t had this much fun in years. I have fun, sure, but to have someone who is actually able to play the game on my level, this is new territory. Games are meaningless unless you have an opponent, and a worthy one at that. All of life is a game; to get ahead, to beat out the other guy, to be the top spot. The problem is that so many have taken for granted the biggest game of all that life is about at its very core. A game of survival. We are all hunters and prey, it’s just a matter of for whom. I happen to hunt the jackals who pose as lions because to prey on the most vulnerable is no worthy game. It’s not a game if you’re guaranteed to win, it’s nothing but a farce, a cheating existence. 

He may be the first true predator I’ve had the pleasure of challenging, and it truly is a pleasure. I am boundlessly curious about him, and I haven’t found much background on him. Through bits of stories here and there, I found that he was once the Port Mafia’s most notorious underboss but suddenly left, only to reappear in the ADA. You don’t just switch from a legacy of death and torture to being a savior, so I’m curious as to the catalyst, but truly, it doesn’t matter. You can’t go from one extreme to the other unless you don’t see them as extremes to begin with. If your view is that they are just different cards to hold in the same game, there is no line crossed, no loss or gain. Every move you make is a strategy rather than a declaration of your morality. 

I stripped off my outfit as I walked towards the bathroom, only stopping to hang the wig on a mannequin head in the hall closet. I ran my hand through my short hair, unplastering it from my head. I stopped to look in the mirror before I took my contacts out. I was, by most standards, a beautiful woman. It didn’t mean much to me though; just a tool to use. I did like what I did him in particular though. I thought of the feel of his body against mine and it made me ache. Sex is usually rather boring for me. Not because I don’t like it, but because it’s as much a mind game as it is a physical one. I’ve never met someone who could please both, at least, not until now. _If he ends up being boring in bed, I’ll kill him on the spot._

__I start the shower, letting the searing water wash over me and just enjoy the sensation for a minute or two. As it flowed over my body, I let my head fall back, and a tendril of teakwood wrapped around me. _He should really stop wearing that cologne if he ever wishes to sneak up on someone._ I felt the hand wrap around the front of my throat at the same time the other slid over my hip and splayed out across my stomach. “This feels a little familiar.” I said faintly as he tightened his grip across my windpipe. “How so?” he asked, lips barely brushing my ear. “Just a little déjà vu.” I replied in a raspy whisper through his grasp. _ _

__He nipped my ear just enough to cause me to take a sharp breath in before spinning me around to face him, hand still on my throat. I looked up at the beast towering over me and a hunger grew in my belly. His dark hair just a little dampened by the shower, falling over one eye, clothes starting to cling to his body, the most devilish smirk gracing his lips, and dark intent in the amber of his exposed eye. “You should know better than to expose your throat to a lion, little lamb.” He said in a low tone that was like liquid sin washing over my ears. “You were taking too long, Simba.” I replied in that stilted whisper. He lifted his head, smirk becoming a grin as I could see his inner eagerness begin to grow._ _

__He wrapped a hand around my back, grabbing a handful of my ass, yanking me to him as he released my throat and crashed into my lips, hand slipping down to the other side of my rear, squeezing hard. He tasted of bourbon and coffee this time, and it was the most delicious combination I could ever recall. I greedily dove into his kiss, wanting everything at once. The feel of his tongue coiling around and around with mine, lips and teeth getting in the way of us devouring each other whole. I found an opening in his shirt, pulling with both hands in opposite directions, buttons pinging off the tiles beneath our feet. He let go of my ass to pull the shirt, vest along with it, off as he moved me backwards further under the water, never leaving my mouth. My hands never stopped as I went for his belt next, flicking it open and yanking his zipper down._ _

__My back slammed up against the wall and a hand pinned my throat back against it as well, forcing me away from his mouth. He bent his knees to thrust himself up against me, hard, crashing into my aching clit with the force of a meteor impact, drawing a deep gasp from me. He pressed his forehead to mine, staring deep into me with the eyes of a ravenous predator. His hunger drove mine deeper and I just smirked at him as he licked his lips. He squeezed my throat and it felt like a vice was crushing it from all directions. His hand was big enough to wrap all the way around and I got the fleeting thought that if he’d wanted to, he could snap my neck with just a little thought put into it. I felt my pussy throb hard with the thrill of it. Never had someone held me so easily in their grasp and it was exhilarating. My lips curved up into a wide smile as my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, my eyes never dropping from his. He lifted his head, peering down at me and I got a hint of what it must be like for prey caught in a trap, seeing their captor coming for them._ _

__He released just before I was about to pass out, as I knew he would. As much as I was at his mercy for the moment, he was at my mercy from the moment he decided to come to that club tonight. Mine was the invisible upper hand that an idea brings with it as collateral. You can’t kill an idea until you explore its entirety and the more you explore it, the more it grows and festers like a virus, invading every corner of your mind before you even realize its incursion._ _

__As I sucked in breath, I slid a hand between him and his boxer briefs, still never taking my eyes from his. As I wrapped my hand around the monster in his pants, his lips parted ever so slightly as he finally closed his eyes, exhaling hard as I pulled him free of his clothes. _Damn that biology indeed. This man was going to wreck me in the most delightful ways, even if he was gentle._ As I slid down the wall to my knees, he bent his head down just a little into the spray of the shower. The mere sight of the man before my eyes spoke to that feral animal within me. Water dripping off the dark hair framing the savage expression on his face, running in rivulets down his slim, defined body, soaking the expensive trousers and designer underwear he still wore. I wanted to lick every inch of his body and dig my nails deep into his skin, tearing flesh and muscle. _ _

__I opened my mouth, sticking my tongue out just a little, leaning into him, then stopped a breath away from his insanely huge cock. I let the corner of my mouth twitch up as I saw momentary confusion flash across his face a second before frustration turned to mischief. He reached into his pocket and I heard the click of the switchblade open before I felt the flat of the metal blade press against my cheek. I gave a little wink before I curled the tip of my tongue up, just grazing the little ridge on the underside of his tip, pulling a deep groan from his lips._ _

__I continued down that sensitive underside with little flicks of my tongue until I got to the base. I dragged my tongue up one side before gliding it back down the other, avoiding the head entirely. I could see his lips turn up in a half snarl as he gritted his teeth together. I open-mouth kissed my way back up, skipping the tip again, back down the other side, snaking my tongue around in wild patterns as my lips wrapped around the sides of him. Once I got back down to the base of him, I pulled his pants down and yanked his underwear further down his thighs so I could grab his balls. I licked and sucked one, then the other as I lightly wrapped my fingers around his throbbing dick. I moved back up to the underside of him, leaving big open mouth sucks as I made my way back up the sensitive line to the edge of his head. I trailed my tongue lightly back and forth across that line as I looked up at his face. He was panting through a clenched jaw, eyes dark as night beneath his wet hair._ _

__I pulled my tongue back for just a moment, unable to keep the smirk from my face, before I drove him hard and deep into the back of my throat. He openly moaned and the blade clattered to the floor below. I felt him lean into me, one hand grabbing behind my head. I held him there until the need for air forced me to back off enough to breathe. I bobbed up and down on him, snaking my tongue up and down and all around his length as I went. I tried to get him all in, but even with him in my throat, he still wasn’t all in. I took one hand and wrapped it around him at the base and slid it up and down in sync with my mouth, rippling my grip around him with my fingers. “Fuck, little lamb, you sure know how to suck a cock.” He gritted out. _Little lamb, huh?_ I took my other hand and on a hard downward plunge of my mouth, tongue sliding over him, grabbed his balls and twisted. _ _

__He screamed out before reflexively jolting up. He looked down at me, shocked. I just cocked an eyebrow at him. “Not a fan of the little lamb? Noted.” He squeaked out and I relented, gently caressing them before letting them go entirely. He relaxed as I began working my tongue all around him before quickening my up and down pace on him. I felt his knees begin to shake and his hand behind my head splay and grip me tighter, and I knew he was close. He was panting hard and a low groan made its way out from deep within. “Oh shit, Kaze-chan, FUCK.” His words coming out in choppy spurts. I could taste the salty precum on the back of my tongue as his body began to tense up. I pulled him out of my mouth with a pop, leaving him right on the edge of the cliff, clinging to it by his fingernails._ _

__His jaw dropped for a moment before slamming shut with a hard growl and a glare at me that showed me all the ways he wanted to murder me in that moment. He reached down, grabbing me by the throat, squeezing harder than he had before and for a fleeting moment, I thought he may truly snap my neck. He lifted me to my feet, then to my tiptoes, dragging me to the counter a few feet away. As I reflexively grabbed at his hand, struggling, as he lifted me up and back on to the counter. Only after he slammed me back against the mirror did his grip slowly release and he jerked forward as if he was going to kiss me again, but stopped just short. Looking me over as I stared at him, trying to breathe again, he slowly slid two long, thick fingers along my slick folds as he kept one hand on my throat. He rubbed his thumb ever so slightly up and down, over the pulse point in my neck. A tiny gesture that spoke volumes, telling me that that beating in my chest continued or not at his discretion. _How adorable you think that. I’m having fun, so I’ll let you for now.__ _

__He continued to tease me with those fingers, sliding just inside the wet of my lips, from front to back slowly, methodically. As he skimmed over my hole, his fingertips twitched up a little, teasing me but never entering. When he reached my clit, he’d wiggle them side to side just a little, just enough to drive that hunger in my belly further towards desperation. My cunt ached, hard, and I could feel it dripping around him. I felt my heart beginning to race and my breaths coming in pants as he stared intently at me, teeth clenched in a sneer. He slid back to my hole and stopped. I unconsciously held my breath as he just held his fingers there for too long, driving me further insane. I saw his mouth relax a little and the corners twitch up just before he plunged deep inside me._ _

__My back arched, rolling my hips on his hand as he drove his long fingers deep. A hard moan escaped my mouth, as he hit just the right spot. “Mmmm Kaze-chan, sounds like you’re enjoying this.” He purred. I could only look at him for a moment before the pleasure rolled over me, breaking my concentration, drawing another cry from my lips. He curled his fingers up and down, over and over, dragging me to join him on that precipice. He pressed against my little button with his thumb, making slow, deliberate circles that contrasted with the fast flicks of his fingers within me. He squeezed his fingers tight around my neck, but not so tight as to cut off the air, letting my pants beat loudly against the air around us. He dropped his head to my chest as my back arched up to him, biting down hard around a tight, erect nipple. “FUCK!” I groaned out before he let go and flicked his tongue over the taut little bud, sucking softly at the same time. He teased me, top and bottom, and I squirmed like a fish out of water, trying to get him to relent._ _

__I felt that coil he’d been winding up in me tighten to its limit and I grabbed at his hair, his shoulders, anything I could reach. “FUCK. FUCK NEKO-SAN!” I yelled through gritted teeth and his head popped up and he pulled his hand completely away from me, dropping me to hang there, right next to him. “Neko-san?” he said, unimpressed. I just glared at him as I panted from the edging. He brought his fingers up to my mouth, but didn’t press them further than my lips. I opened them to lick his slick digits and he leaned in and did the same, both of our tongues cleaning the coat of lust from him, tripping over each other for a taste._ _

__I felt his cock slide against my soaking wet middle and I groaned with want. He pulled his fingers away, kissing me hard and deep as he slid back and forth over me, teasing me. He let go of my neck, grabbing behind both thighs. He pulled away and pushed my legs up in on motion, disappearing between them in a blink. Before my lusting brain could catch up, I felt his mouth on me and I screamed, reaching and grabbing for anything I could find. He was pushing me past where I could hold on and he knew it. I refused to allow myself to give in. He was testing my control, hard._ _

__He licked me like a cat lapping up milk, causing my little hole to twitch, hard. He moved from there to sucking and flicking my clit until I thought I was going to actually lose my mind. I’ve never had someone drag me to the brink like that before. Most could barely find the damn thing. Even the women I’d been with were barely exciting compared to him. _Maybe I won’t kill him just so he can eat me out every night._ The cliff I clung to began to disintegrate under me, and that bastard pulled back, standing up over me. I screamed a near-feral cry through my tightly clenched teeth as it was now I who staring at him thinking of all the ways I wanted to end him. He leaned in close and I could hear him panting. He leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes as his cock rubbed across my aching sex again. “Tell me to fuck you, Kaze-san. Say you want me to fuck you…please say it.” His voice a hard whisper, dripping with restraint. _ _

__It was the please that got me. That one word, spoken in the desperation of the moment, signaling his surrender. I’d won, at least this battle. Sex is never just a physical act. Everything about it begins with the mind. This tit-for-tat, quid pro quo, tug of war we were engaged in pulled at not just our physical bodies, but our resolve as well. Who could hold out the longest? Who could force the other to break first and how hard would they break when they did? This time, I was the victor, but I wasn’t ignorant enough to think that I’d always be, seeing how close I came to being the one to give in. I grabbed him by the back of the head, two hands gripped tight in his wet hair, “Fuck me, Dazai-kun.” I panted against his lips._ _


	5. Play With the Haste On My Lips

He crashed into my mouth with a voracious need, very much matching my own. My tongue trying to lap up every last drop of my taste and his combined. The taste and dopamine release made for a headiness that drove me somersaulting into him. I expected him to plunge hard and fast into me, but he slipped his arms under my thighs, one hand spreading out under my ass, the other snaking up my back, fingers splayed out. As his arms slowly spread around my body like vines, I felt him slide against my twitching opening and creep forward with tiny thrusts, only dipping the tip of his length in me. My hands tightened into hard fists in his hair and I growled into his mouth with visceral frustration. Always a shogi match. 

I heard him laugh a throaty little laugh as he continued to tease me, little dips only into me. On his next little thrust, I rolled my hips forward and clenched down on him as I bit down on his lip. He cried out and lost his concentration finally impaling me with one hard push as his arms pulled me hard down onto his full size. I screamed, releasing his lip from my hold and I felt myself start spasming around him. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, trying to pull myself back from the impending explosion. I heard him draw a hiss through his teeth, making it evident he was doing the same thing. I felt his body press fully into me and his breath hit my ear. “Open your eyes, Kaze-san, I want to see them when you come on my cock.” He growled and my back arched up against him as I tried to hold on as long as I could. I opened my eyes and he drove into me hard in a relentless rhythm. He pressed his head against mine, holding my eyes, evil little smirk on those delicious lips. “Fuck. You.” I snarled at him. 

His smirk turned into a vicious smile and he rolled his hips forward, rubbing himself against my aching clit as he continued his barrage on my sex. I felt it coming and as hard as I tried, there was no more holding it back. My breaths coming in heaving pants through my gritted teeth, hands falling to his back, nails digging in hard as I grasped at all I could to hold back. “Fuck…FUCK…OH FUUUUUUUCKKKK!!” I screamed as my pussy tightened and fluttered around his brutal length. “Come on my cock, FUCKING COME ALL OVER MY COCK!” he growled out through gritted teeth and I exploded all over him, squirting so hard it pooled momentarily between us before it ran down his legs, puddling on the floor. 

He never relented in his drives and he continued to rub against my aching button thorough the whole wave of my climax, keeping me at the crest of it. I felt my fingers get slippery on his back and I dug deeper as he over stimmed me, holding my eyes the whole time. In my ecstasy, my judgement of him waned and I couldn’t tell if he was trying to maintain his control over me or over himself. The pain and pleasure drowning every other thought out in my brain and I was simultaneously terrified and exhilarated all at once. The fact that I had no control over myself at this moment made me weaker than I had ever been with someone else. He could bite down and rip my throat out like a true predator right now and I’d be utterly defenseless to stop him. The thought had me almost wanting him to try. 

As I dug my nails deeper into his flesh, his pace became frantic, faster and faster, as he began to grunt hard with the effort of trying to hold himself back. He broke eye contact and his head fell back. I screamed as my hole began to spasm hard again and he yanked himself out of me, just in time to paint my stomach with hot, thick strips of white. “FUUUUCCKK AHH FUUCCK!” he screamed, hand coming from behind my ass to finish jerking all he had out onto me. The sight of his huge hand wrapped around his cock was pure bliss and I made a mental note to have him do it for me again later. As I finally came down from the tsunami he’d sent me sailing on, I let go of his back and his jacking slowed as he twitched out the last of his climax. I brought a finger to my mouth, licking up the blood glistening on my fingertip as he brought his head back up and opened his eyes to look at me again, gasping for air. 

“I…don’t…care…for pain.” He panted out. “The Jackson Pollack you just painted on my stomach says otherwise.” I said with a smirk. He glared at me, but there was no malice or anger in it. It was an odd look on him, almost kind. It pissed me off. I grabbed his dick, still sitting against my stomach and squeezed hard. His eyes got wide and a sound of surprise came out of his mouth. _Delightful_. “Next time you pull out, I’m going to turn this into a feast for the rats in the alley way. I made sure there would be no crotch goblins coming from me long ago, so you better finish what you start, is that clear?” I asked in a calm, almost tranquil voice as he stared at me, eyes like dinner plates. He clenched his jaw and just nodded. 

I loosened my hold on him and he relaxed some, but there was vengeance in his eyes. I was going to beat him to it though. “Now, since you made such a mess here, clean it.” I said. He started to pull away and look for something to clean me off with, until I clamped my hand around him tight again. “Fu-cking hell!” he cried out again. I just smiled as he leaned back into me, trying to get relief from the vice grip I had on him. “With your tongue, if you wouldn’t mind.” I said in the sickliest sweet voice I could. I felt his cock twitch at that and it was apparent he wasn’t going soft any time soon. His body relaxed some and his head dropped forward to stare at me with dark eyes. The hunger from before returned to his expression and the dark intent of his presence enveloped me. I couldn’t help but smile with the little surge of adrenaline it brought with it. 

He bared his teeth at me momentarily before dropping back between my legs, glaring into my eyes until he disappeared between them again. I was briefly confused until he ran his tongue up the inside of one thigh to the middle, flat tongue lapping at the wetness still clinging there, before doing the same thing up the other thigh, ending in the middle again, drinking up what was left of me. I fought the moan that threatened to leak out, biting my lip as I watched his precise movements. The delightful back and forth of these moves and counter moves we kept making was the most fun I’d had in a very, very long time. It was obvious he shared the sentiment otherwise he wouldn’t continue the game. The power shift with each play almost as orgasmic as the physical act itself. 

A moment before I grabbed a fistful of his hair to bring him up to the frosting still painting my stomach, he darted up, mouth wide open, loudly slurping it up. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sound before clamping my mouth shut. I felt him smile a little as he continued to loudly vacuum up his sticky mess. It was actually really hot to see him lapping up his own milk, and I could feel the ache return between my slick thighs, where he had just been. He looked up at me, tongue flat against my skin, white coating it and spilling just a little over the corner of his mouth as he made an upward pass over my body. I reached down, catching the little dribble on his chin with my finger, making him pause as he watched me. I pulled my glazed fingertip up to my mouth making a show of putting it to my tongue before closing my lips around it and sucking it clean. 

He exhaled a hard breath out of his nose before moving back down and taking another upward pass, increasing the mouthful he already had, and continuing up to my mouth, kissing me hard, spilling all he hadn’t swallowed already into my mouth. Our tongues swirled and played in the hot, sticky mess we shared between us. The taste of us mixed together like trick candy; salty and sweet all at once. It made me throb for more and my hand slipped up to his throat, pinching either side of his neck, as it was too small to wrap all the way around. He pulled away from my lips, forcing us both to swallow. “How far do you suppose I can carry you before dropping you when I pass out?” he grunted out as I continued to squeeze off the blood flow. I relented just a little and said, “Let’s find out.” I expected him to pick me up right away, but instead he thrusted two long fingers into my mouth first, rolling them around on my tongue.

After he was sufficiently satisfied, he pulled them out and slid both hands under my ass, picking me up, forcing my legs around his waist. He turned and with his first step, the first of the slick fingers plunged deep into my ass. I yelped out with the surprise of it, my back straightening, almost dropping my grip on his throat. The sinful smile that slid across his face brought a snarl from my lips as they curled up at the corners. He continued out of the bathroom into the bedroom, sliding that long finger in and out with every step. The heat that began to grow in my belly again with that sensation, sparked into a fire when he pushed that second slick finger into me alongside the first. I felt my grip waver as the sensation of his cock rubbing up against my dripping cunt and his massive fingers plunging in and out of my ass threatened to take over my brain entirely.

He turned around and sat back on the bed, leaving everything right where it was. “Guess I made it.” He said in a rasp as he smiled. I squeezed harder and his eyes got wide for a moment before I let go. “Win some, lose some, right?” I said, my lips brushing his cheek as I leaned into him. I slowly flicked the soft part of his ear with my tongue before nipping between my teeth. His mouth dropped open a little, letting a little gasp escape. I pulled it into my mouth, sucking on it, letting it slowly release with a little popping sound. His gasp became a low moan and I continued leaving little nips down his throat to his shoulder where I bit down as hard as I could.

He groaned and drove his fingers deep into me, hard. I tasted copper in my mouth, and I released, licking over the two half-moon marks left behind. “I told you,” he started to say and, in a flash, I was on my back on the bed, huge hand wrapping tightly around my throat, “I don’t like pain.” He finished, annoyance hinting on his voice and in his face. In a flick, I grabbed the small knife from under the pillow and had it at his throat, bead of red already forming around it. “Think…you can…squeeze tight enough…before I slice…your throat?” I forced out under the weight of his hand. He could move quick when he wanted, but I was just as fast. The annoyance in his face washing away with a little smirk. “That’s a girl.” He said as he released me. I kept the knife there until his hand started to pull away from my neck. He started to lean back on his knees where he knelt between my legs, but I sprang up, forcing him to fall backwards onto the bed as I straddled him. 

I felt the fire raging within me and I wanted him inside me more than I wanted to see him squirm under my blade. I wanted throw myself on his sword and have it split me in two over and over. I wouldn’t beg though. I wouldn’t plead the way he did with me. I know he could see it in my face. The want, the need, I couldn’t hide it and I knew it. I rocked my hips back and forth, grinding up and down his length that was now slippery from my drenched cunt. “Dazai-kun…” was all I could get out. He grabbed my hips, lifting me up so that he lined up with me before holding me there, grip tightening on my waist. We both wanted him to pull me down on him with all the strength he had, but it was like he was testing himself as well, testing his restraint. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered out as he held me there, just above his cock. I clenched fists against his chest, “Fuck you…” I hissed as I tried to wiggle my way onto him. “Tell. Me.” He whispered again, this time, leaning up to say it next to my ear. _Damn him_. 

I try to tell myself I’m not begging, but we both know that in essence, that’s what he’s forcing me to do. _Quid pro quo, Clarice*_. He leaned his head back to the bed and I lifted a hand to his chin, lifting it slightly with a finger, “To ruin you.” I said, a tiny smile lifting at the corners of my mouth. I saw his mouth twitch a little before he pushed my hips down onto him as he thrust up at the same time. I screamed, the pain flooding and mixing with how good he felt inside me. He moaned out with it, hard, his back arching up into me as I pushed myself upright to take his full size. I took a moment to catch my breath and I took the sight of him all in. So many scars across his beautiful body, like the accents that make a masterpiece. His dark hair falling in damp clumps around his face, lips slightly parted, giving his eagerness away in his panting breaths, eyes roaming up and down my body. I began rolling my hips onto him, grinding my clit against him with every s-curve I made.. 

He felt like the gasoline on my fire and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes rolled back a little before he closed them, moaning out, “Fuuuuck Kaze-san. Shit. YES.” I grabbed his one hand and put it to my throat and the other on my breast. He got the hint and squeezed his hand tight around me, leaving me gasping as he pinched and kneaded my breast as hard as he could without ripping it off. It drove me so fast to that edge, trying to keep myself from going over was like trying to reign in wild horses. I rolled faster and faster against him, his grip cutting off my moans, making my lungs burn and my vision start to go fuzzy. “Cum for me, Kaze-San, fucking cum for me.” He said, half growling, and a moment before my vision went out entirely, he let go, and so did I.

The feral scream that came from my lips echoed against the high ceilings of the apartment as my back arched against his hand and my pussy clamped down on his cock so hard, I couldn’t move as I gushed all over him again. It kept coming in waves of spasms around him and he screamed out as well as he tried to restrain his own release. As my body relented and I started to relax onto him again, I looked down at his face. Sweat beading on his forehead, teeth clenched, heavy hisses pushing in and out through them, eyes dark and wild. I reached down to his nipples, pinching them, not hard, but just enough to make him twitch inside me. He grunted with a hard exhale and I cocked an eyebrow up in response.

He full on growled as he picked me up off him, throwing me down on the bed next to where we were. He flipped me over on my stomach, grabbing the back of my thighs hard enough that I knew I’d have bruises tomorrow, pushing them apart and me up to my knees. There was no hesitation this time, no slow entry. He drove into me with the force of a Mack truck at full throttle, grabbing my hips and pulling me to him at the same time. “OH FUUUCK YES FUCK FUCK DAZAI OH MY FUCKING CHRIST!!!” I screamed as he railed me so hard, the whole bed began banging on the wall, hard. 

He plowed into me and leaned over, grabbing one of my hands from under me and twisted it behind my back as he pushed down on the back of my neck with the other. He was insanely strong, I already knew, but this…this was adrenaline-fueled strength. The kind that allows mothers to lift cars off their trapped babies or shrimps carry men three times their size from burning building. If he wanted to end me in that moment, there was no hope of me defending against it or escaping it. I was 100% at his mercy again, but given the state he was in, I don’t think it even occurred to him. 

His grunts and groans were completely feral and wild. There was no other necessity than to fuck me until l broke in two. His need poured out of him and through me, driving me back up onto the crest of that wave again. I felt my own need coil tight and fast deep in me, making my whole body shake in anticipation. The throbbing in my pussy pulsed harder and harder and his relentless drives came even faster. I felt his grip tighten on both my arm and neck as he started to become frenzied and I felt it begin to wash over me. “FUCK FUCK I’M GONNA CUM FUCK DON’T STOP DON’T FUCKING STOP AHHHHH FUUUUUCK!!!!” I cried out, toes curling, as everything in me clenched at the same time he screamed, drowning me out. I felt his whole body tense against me as he twitched and burst deep inside me.

My knees shook with the force of the gush that spilled down between them from me and my eyes rolled back in my head. The French call a particular kind of orgasm La Petite Mort-the little death-and in that moment, I perfectly understood why. I was not on the earthly plane any more, and neither was he. There was no corporeal body anymore, just the intense culmination of lust, need, power, and pleasure all in one place. Animalistic in its simplicity, no thought, no motive or drive, just the satiating of a carnal demand.

As the wave began to ebb from me, his hard spasms began to relent and his grip on me relaxed and he let go, sliding his hands instead up under my body. He wrapped one around my stomach and the other between my breasts, spreading his hand across my chest as he slowly collapsed his weight on top of me, taking my knees down with him as we fell to the bed. As we laid there, both gasping for breath, there was a loud creak and, before we could move, the bed collapsed, pitching the mattress hard to one corner near the headboard. He went tumbling backwards out of the bed, pulling me with him, landing with a hard thud on the wood floor. 

It took us a moment to gain our bearings before he groaned with the ache of hitting the floor with my weight on top of him. He rolled to the side, but still didn’t let me go, and I didn’t bother fighting it. _Blame it on the sex brain_. I just started laugh a little, drawing a pained chuckle out of him as well. I leaned my head back into him, utterly exhausted. “You owe me a new bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-this is a reference to an iconic line from The Silence of the Lambs where Hannibal Lecter demands Clarice Starling give him something in return for the help he's giving her.


	6. These Chains of Freedom Are Yours to Keep

We laid there, panting on the floor for a while, just silent. Neither of us wanted to risk saying something in the afterglow that could be taken as an opening or as a potential weakness for the other to exploit. The mutual silence and stillness spoke volumes, however. I’d never allowed myself to be that vulnerable, willingly, at the hands of another person before. Had anyone else put me in such compromising positions, they’d have been dead a moment later. I am only human, and mistakes do happen, but this wasn’t one of them. There was a very clear, unspoken understanding here. It’s as if it was never going to be anything else, from minute one between us.

He saw me, exposed, quite literally, for who I was and while he may have threatened to go to the police with what he saw, there was never any actual intent behind his words. I think that may be why I didn’t gut him on the spot in that alley. I’ve never come across someone like him before, so this is a new, and rather interesting, avenue to explore. I felt in him the same darkness, the same shadow that lingers even in the light, that I dwell within. However, he’s either a wolf in sheep’s clothing and the ADA doesn’t know who he really is or there’s a part of him that desires to no longer dwell in that shadow and is attempting to right the wrongs.

There is, of course, the possibility that it’s not so black and white and as someone who tends to lean decidedly one direction, I may be missing something at the moment. I have only met him three times. That should be enough, but he’s interesting and I don’t want to dismiss him too soon. Not only that, he’s got a dick like a monster. The way he was holding me was curious; it was intimate, almost needy. There was no possessiveness to it, no power play in it at all. It was more of a question, one word really. Please. Please let him stay like that for just a moment. Please let him be the sleeping lamb the lion lets lie.

I made no move to get out or away from him or find the advantage in it, which was a foreign thing for me. It was usually just an automatic response, one where I didn’t even think before I did it. I allowed myself to lay there, the lion with the lamb, silent and peaceful. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel good. Being someone else and nobody else all the time does take a toll on you, even for a psychopath such as myself. Him seeing me, the actual me, and us ending up here feels a very different sort of way; a sense of satisfaction I didn’t know I was missing.

Maybe this was just the result of the massive dopamine release in my brain, but who am I to fight it? He leaned his head forward onto my back and I relaxed at the feeling of his openness. He wasn’t watching for my next move or calculating the next 10 moves. Though to be fair, I’m sure we’d both already done this. He was curling into the moment and I was letting him pull me around with him. There was a sense of fate that wafted through my brain, but it didn’t stick for long, as I’m not one to believe in such things. Chaos is a state of nature and all probabilities would mathematically play out that at some point in time, we would meet. That’s not fate, its logic. The only part that gave me pause is that we’d end up here, like this. Usually forces of the same nature repel each other like the same poles of a magnet. Maybe we’re more opposite than first glance would say.

After a few minutes, he picks his head up, kissing the back of my shoulder. I’m not a fan of such soft kisses but I didn’t mind. It felt right and I’m not one to fight nature. “One green eye, one blue. Is there anything about you that’s not unique?” he asked “Nothing and everything.” I replied. “Very few people that I’m aware of from Okinawa have blue or green eyes, so your heritage must even be unique.” I must have slipped and let my real accent come through somewhere in the throes. “Quite the detective, Sherlock.” I replied. “If I’m Sherlock, does that make you Moriarty or Irene Adler?” he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder, breath close to my ear. “Maybe both. As you said, I am rather unique.” I answered. “Hmmmm…maybe more my Watson.” He said, teasingly. “Isn’t your Watson that Atsushi boy? Or is it that uptight Kunikida?” I asked in response. _The Dark Web is full of all kinds of useful information_. I’d found everything I could ever want about the ADA. I heard him laugh a little. “Atsushi would definitely be more accurate.” He said, and I laughed a little. 

He began kissing down my neck, not gently like he had on my shoulder, but restrained. He got to my shoulder and I reached up, sliding my hand into his hair. I grabbed a fistful and yanked back hard, pulling him from my skin, a small gasp escaping his open mouth. “If you’re going to do that, do it like you fucking mean it.” I hissed back at him, letting go of his hair. He leaned his mouth back down on my shoulder, ran his tongue across it, opened his mouth and bit down; a predator attempting to catch his prey. I felt his cock twitch in me and my pussy throbbed back to life with both sensations. 

I gasped as he ran his tongue around on the skin he was threatening to take a chunk out of, my hips pushing back onto him. He released me and groaned as he licked over the blood that began to leak from the mark. “That’s more like it.” I breathed. He rolled his hips forward, pushing his steadily growing length further back into me as he slid his hand up to my throat, just wrapping it around me, and ran his tongue across my skin and up to my ear. “I want to devour you.” He purred. “Ooh, so sexy Hannibal.” I whispered back, a smirk growing on my lips. He growled a low little rumble and pulled away from me, rolling me on my back, pinning my wrists to the floor. 

He leaned in between my thighs, laying his weight on me, cock rubbing against my aching little bundle of nerves. He was hard as granite again, sliding easily back and forth teasingly, using my own leaking lust against me. He came close, within a breath of my lips, holding my stare. “Do you think I could ruin you the same way you wish to ruin me?” his lips brushing mine as he spoke. “I’d like to see you try.” I replied, feeling his mouth curl into a small smile before he slammed into my lips. He pulled my arms over my head as we feasted on each other, grabbing both with one hand, the other sliding down the inside of my arm and wrapping again around my neck, squeezing this time.

I arched my back, thrusting my dripping sex even more against him as he grinded against me, a small moan leaking into our kiss from deep in his throat. He pulled away from my mouth and released my hands and throat. He slid down my body, leaving stinging little bitemarks on my neck, then my breasts. Those were rather delightful, to be honest. It felt like he was trying to chew the muscle from my ribs as he continued lower and it made my bits throb. Moving to my hip bones, rolling the flesh just above them in his teeth before licking back over it and continuing his southern path. He slid his hands under my thighs, gripping hard, pulling them wide. 

He dragged his teeth across the sensitive flesh between my hips and thigh until he got to the middle, then stopped, testing my patience. I felt him breathe hot and slow on the dampness in front of him and I gritted my teeth, trying not to react. He slid to my inner thigh, biting down hard before relenting and kissing it over. The feel of his mouth on my body was pure sin and I had no desire to repent. He worked his was up onto his knees, wrapping his arms behind me and around my waist, face almost buried in my hot middle. He looked up at me briefly and said, “You may want to hold on.” _If you say so._ I grabbed his face, shoving it into my cunt, hard, as he pulled me up onto his shoulders and stood up. _Crazy strong_.

Not missing a beat, the moment I shoved his face into me he began feasting. He circled and sucked my swollen clit as he walked, shoving me up against the wall as I grabbed at his hair. He grazed it with his teeth before pushing up under my rear so he could slide that serpent tongue up and down me. He teased my ass, rimming it a few times before slithering back up to my aching hole. He curled his tongue into me like he was carving divots in an ice cream cone, lapping out the dripping remnants of himself. He wrapped an arm around my thigh as it rested on his shoulder to rub little circles on my throbbing little button and the combination sent me straight overboard. I didn’t bother even trying to hold back, it was too delicious; the way he held me there, the things he was doing with his tongue and fingers. 

My back arched against the wall as I screamed out. I could feel my pussy clench as he continued to slide his tongue in and out. “AH FUCK FUCK… Y-YOU’RE GONNA… AH FUCK…I’M GONNA CUM…FUCK DAZAI!!!” The force of the gush making my head whip back and crack against the wall. I could hear and feel him slurping as it flooded over him, a low little laugh coming from him as I gripped his hair in tight fists. 

He only yielded when he felt my body begin to relax again. He stepped back just a little from the wall, allowing me to slide down his chest a little as he held behind my back. He looked up at me, licking his lips. “Thanks, I was rather thirsty.” He said with a smile. _This fucker_. I grabbed behind his neck pulling my face towards his, licking up the wetness that clung to his cheeks and chin. I traced his jawline with the tip of my tongue as he walked us over to the couch, dropping me down on the cushions before straddling me, monstrous cock in my face. 

I looked up at him for a moment, catching his eye before sticking my tongue out, a hair’s breadth away from the dribbling tip before grabbing him by the dick. His eyes got wide and he easily moved where I directed him to go, laying him down on the couch next to me. “You should watch where you stick that thing. It could get you into trouble.” I said sliding my body between his legs. I trailed a hard nipple up the sensitive ridge on the back of his cock, causing him to twitch with a groan. I got to the tip and rubbed the little wet dribble all over my taut, pink bud and I heard him suck a breath in through his clenched teeth. I bent back down a little, giving that super sensitive spot under the head a slow, flat tongued lick. His head fell back as he moaned. I slid my body up against that same spot until my own aching wetness reached it, trailing my mouth up his body, licking up any remainder of my lust left on him. Big, open mouth licks that ended when I reached his collarbone and my folds slid around the sides of his aching length. I nibbled on his neck and collarbones as I rocked my hips back and forth slipping up and down the underside of his cock. 

I could feel his heart racing in his chest as I laid against him. I traced his chest muscle with my mouth until I got to his nipple. I flicked it back and forth with my tongue before gently biting it. A restrained growl escaped his throat and I smiled around the bud in my mouth. I felt his hands come up to my ass and I grabbed them, twisting both back painfully off of me. I looked up at him, still teasing him with my tongue. “Which would rather?” _Lick, nibble_ , “My mouth,” _Nibble nibble_ , “Or my pussy?” I rose up so I was kneeling over him, fully displayed before I let his hands go. 

“With which do I have less chance of being murdered?” he asked running his hands back up my legs, grabbing a handful of my ass with each hand, covering my whole rear. “Well, I think we both know that’s a toss-up.” I replied, sliding my hands up to knead my breasts and play with my nipples. His eyes followed and I felt his grip tighten. “So, did you come to the club to check me out, or to just to “check me out”?” I asked as I began to undulate my body over him, sticking one finger in my mouth and trailing it down the front of me, slowly. “If we’re being honest here, definitely both. Your body…” he sucked a hard breath in like he didn’t know if he should continue what he was going to say. “What about it?” I prompted as I wiggled up and down him. “You could bring empires to their knees. You’re Mata Hari, Scheherazade, the Sirens that lured sailors to their deaths.” He said calmly, slowly. “You sure know how to flatter a girl, don’t you?” I replied. 

I leaned down onto him and reached behind him into the crevice of the couch, pulling out a small, curved blade knife. “Which do you want, Dazai-kun?” I whispered in his ear, earning an upward thrust of his hips against me. “Inside you. I want to be inside you.” He breathed out. “Then show me.” I said, lips grazing against his cheek. He picked me up by my hips and slid into me, smooth and slow. My eyes fluttered and I groaned out in pleasure as I felt him fill me up again. I dragged the small blade lightly over his shoulder and down his arm to his hand. He froze for a minute as I pulled his hand away from my hip and put the blade in it. 

“Let’s see how much restraint you have,” I pulled his hand and the blade up to my chest, digging it in just a little across the line of my collarbone, feeling the sting come with it. “Or maybe don’t have.” His eyebrow cocked up as I let go and I started rolling my hips in that s-curve motion, sliding up and down on his twitching dick. He slid the blade down my chest between my breasts, edge side down, but not pressing down to cut the flesh. The tickle of the metal drove me wild, knowing that at any moment, he could choose to make one move and it would be the end of me. 

I think part of me was at least partly sure that he wouldn’t, given how he held me earlier, the need he so openly put out there. However, I didn’t truly hold that must trust in any person. If he were to choose to end me in fountain of blood all over this apartment, then I deserved to die for being the weaker of the two of us and underestimating my opponent. It was a hard and precarious power move, and it made me absolutely tingle. He smiled a devil’s grin and I knew that he was on the same page as me. He ran it back up to my chest as I rolled, but this time pressing harder. I sucked in a breath as the sting followed where he dragged the steel across my skin. He reached up, wiping the line of red across my skin, eyes fixed on it.

He tilted his head, looking up to me with eyes dark as midnight and put the blade to my throat, curved edge fitting perfectly around my windpipe. My expression didn’t change, but my pussy clamped down on him with the thrill and I heard a throaty growl come up as he held me with murderous eyes. The smirk on my face and my unwillingness to yield his dangerous stare told him clearly, ‘I dare you.’ We sat there in that delightful stalemate until my hole clenched around his cock again and it sent him over the edge. With a grunt, he threw the blade aside, sat up and wrapped his arms behind me, hooking them over my shoulders, slamming me down hard on his full size. 

I almost came right then, between the pain, the pleasure and the ecstasy of knowing I won that hand, it was like Christmas. I wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him into my tits as he jackhammered up into me. He turned his head and bit down hard on the upper curve of my breast. I cried out, my head falling back, swimming in pleasure. I lifted it back up when I felt him release and lap over it with that demon tongue of his. I laced my fingers up into his hair, pulling his head back, making him look up at me. His expression was pure wickedness. I’d half expected him to have that wild needy look, but instead his face said that he’d let me win that last round. 

“You wicked, _wicked_ man.” I said leaning in and running my tongue along his lips before biting the bottom one as he plowed into me. I pulled him closer so that I was right next to his ear as I reached back and pulled one of his hands around and put it on my stomach, right where his dick was pushing out with every thrust. “You feel how deep you are?” I breathed into his ear. I could feel his mouth began to curl up in a wicked smile. “Think you can break me?” I whispered, tracing his ear with my tongue before biting down on it. “Would you like me to try?” he purred back as he leaned into my neck, biting and sucking. 

He slid the hand that was still on my shoulder down my back, very slowly, tracing down my spine at a languid pace, contradicting the hammering rhythm coming from below. It sent goosebumps radiating out across my body, like a blanket of gunpowder set alight by the white-hot tip of a match. He got to the top of my ass and slid down the middle, still slick from his earlier snack. He didn’t stop, he didn’t hesitate, just drove two long fingers into my rear drawing a hard cry from me. It felt so good, I felt my whole body shake and tense around him. “MMMM YEAH, THAT’S WHAT I WANTED.” He growled out as I continued to moan, hard with the insane stimulation. Front, middle, back, the strength of his grip on me, the rumble of his voice; I was losing myself in it all. 

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to look him in the eye. I had thought he was completely in control, but the sweat beading on his forehead and the blood trickling from where he was biting his bottom lip betrayed his measured movements. As I sprinted towards that ledge, he ran right next to me, both of us pushing harder and faster the further we went. “AHHH FUCK YES DAZAI…FUCKING CUM WITH ME…FUCK AH SHIT AHHHH GOD!!”  
“YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD FUCK FUUUUUUCK KAZE…I’M GONNA CUM F-FU-FUUUUCCCCKKK!!”  
Every part of me spasmed around him. My hands clenching into balls behind him, both holes fluttering, full of him. Like fireworks exploding within me, he let loose everything he had, filling me to bursting as I gushed around him.

He fell back to the couch and I fell atop him, both of us panting like we’d just outrun the devil. I could feel him still twitching as the little aftershocks of my own peak twinged in me. As I laid against his chest, he wrapped an arm over top of me. It felt like he was claiming me, making me part of him. This little bit though, I didn’t seem to mind. He’d matched me move for move and that was sexy as hell. Someone as unique as he is, I could give this concession to. It felt like an exchange of respect. He didn’t demand it and I could have moved free of him at any time, but instead, I allowed it. I reached up and brushed away a piece of hair from in front of his eye, and he looked down to me, a small smile on his face. The kind of smile you give an opponent after a hard-fought match in acknowledgement of their skill and effort. I laid my head down on him as he laid his head back on the couch, both trying to catch our breaths, again.


	7. I'm Your Darkest Dream

“Is your makeup good enough to cover all these up?” he asked as we stood under the shower spray. I only suggested the dual shower because otherwise he was free to roam the apartment, set a trap, etc. The only reason he accepted was that the same was true of me. He ran a finger across the small slice on my chest and touched the bite mark below it gingerly. “Never had an issue before. You should know in this line of work, you rarely come out unscathed.” I touched a scar that ran across his ribs, tracing the length of it. 

He put a giant hand over top mine and stopped it where it was. I looked up to those dark amber eyes, trying to gauge what he was thinking. There was a sadness that he masked behind a look of danger that he’d perfected. He was fascinating. “Do you not want me to touch you?” I asked. “I don’t want to be reminded of pain you didn’t inflict.” He replied before letting go of my hand. This caught my attention. _Fascinating_. He reached behind me, turning the water off and we grabbed towels, drying off gingerly. The gouges on his back from my nails were deeper than I expected. He wrapped the towel around his waist, running a hand through his hair, slicking it back. _Fascinating and beautiful_. “Sit down.” I said. He gave me a suspicious side-eye. “Sweetie, I could have killed you a hundred times over already, I haven’t been biding my time to do it now after you’ve cleaned up.” He sat down on the stool and I cleaned and put medicine on the scratches on his back. 

“Never thought a rampant serial killer would tend to my wounds.” He said. “I’m sorry, but didn’t you work for your “Doctor” Mori?” I asked and he turned around, raising an eyebrow at me. “Point taken.” He said with a small chuckle when he turned back around. We were quiet for awhile before he asked, “Why _are_ you tending to me?” “Why wouldn’t I? I maybe a psychopath, but even monsters can be kind occasionally.” To be honest, I didn’t know what else to do. I felt a connection with him that I’d never felt before and, while I was more than wary of it, I also didn’t see it as something terrible. There was no expectation in it, no falsity from him. He allowed me to let my guard down just a notch, and didn’t take advantage, something I’m still trying to figure out. It felt right to repair what I’d damaged. 

I finished putting a bandage on the deeper gashes and went to walk to the cabinet to put away the kit when he reached back and grabbed my wrist. It took me by surprise and I turned to counter out of reflex, but he just sat there, head down. He wasn’t even looking at me, and his grip wasn’t harsh or tight. It was almost just as if he needed a connection with someone, something to ground him. I could practically see the wheels spinning in him. I walked back until I was standing in front of him, then gently lifted his chin with a finger until he raised his eyes to mine. “Stop overthinking. The concept of kindness is a construct that we fall into to make ourselves feel better about things we’re uncomfortable with.” I said to him. “Then what were you uncomfortable with?” he asked. I bent down to be on eye level with him “Your kindness.” I replied. His mouth ticked up a little before I stood back up, running my finger along his jawline as I walked to the cabinet. He didn’t let go of my wrist until he couldn’t reach me anymore as I walked away. 

“You called me sweetie…does that make us a thing?” he said coyly, turning around to me. “That was only because I forgot your name for a moment.” I replied without missing a beat. I looked back at him; his face dropped and I couldn’t keep a straight face. “You should see the look on your face right now.” I said as I turned and leaned against the counter. He feigned annoyance before getting up and walking over to me. “If I ask you something, will I get the truth or an answer that you think I want to hear?” he asked folding his arms across his chest. “Let’s see…I don’t know that’s…that’s a good question. I mean, I do have this driving need to please people, clearly.” I said with a flat look on my face.

“I walked into that one.” “Like you pushed on a pull door.” I replied. “What’s the real reason you’re killing these men?” “Because I want to. They’re people who take advantage of the weak. It’s rude and goes against the natural order of things. Yes, I’m aware of the irony in my making that statement. I’m simply leveling the playing field, that’s all.” “That implies that you think the weak can challenge the strong.” He came back. “Of course they can.” I said, “How do you think the strong become strong? Even the gazelle beats the lion sometimes.” He just looked at me, trying to read me. “Also, I’m just super bored, so I figured, why not?” I added, throwing my hands up. He continued to stare, analyzing the 15 different layers of crazy that sounded half-sane in my words. 

I gave him the only clothes I had that were somewhat big enough for him. It was some hideous track suit the guy who lived there before me had left. I’d kept it in case I had need for a terribly tacky disguise sometime. It was still in the dry-cleaning bag. That’s right, whoever the guy was, he took his track suits very seriously. I admit, I got a sick little joy out of seeing Mr. Vivian Westwood Designer Suit wearing a fucking hideous track suit. He was not amused, to say the least. “You may want to leave before the sun is fully up so fewer people see you.” I said, choking back my laughter. 

I told him I’d have his suit dry cleaned for him since it sat in sopping mess on the floor. He reluctantly agreed before going for the door. “Leave the way you came in. There’s a camera in the hall.” He nodded and turned to go to the fire escape. As he climbed out, I asked him, “How does one go from being the most feared man in the Port Mafia, to saving starving orphans?” He stopped and looked up at me. “A friend of mine once asked of me that if I considered both sides to be the same, to be on the side that saves. I listened because he was right when he’d said I’d never find a reason to live in a world of violence.” 

I watched as he climbed nimbly down the ladders and walked casually away down the alley. Whether it was his intent to create the shades of grey that colored the palette between us or not, they were there. I know he was hoping that I bought his needy little acts as signs that he was enamored with me, but I think he knew that I wouldn’t be so easily convinced. However, there were moments that, unless he truly were a psychopath, he couldn’t fake no matter how he tried. His last statement proved this. There are some basic, primal needs that if we, as humans, are deprived of for long enough, we either seek them to fulfill them by any means necessary or to destroy them so that we _can’t_ seek them out any longer. 

Dazai sought his humanity. It’s rumored that an ability user’s skill originates in their soul and therefore is proof of the life force one has within them, proof of their humanity, so to speak. His, however, is an anti-ability, the most perfect counter to exist. To him, if his is the opposite of what an ability can do, does that mean he lacks that humanity, that life force? To someone such as myself, someone without an ability, the whole bullshit about it being proof of life made very little logical sense. Dazai’s fixation on death stems from seeing dying as the most human thing you can do. He hoped that in seeing the mortality of others that he would one day recognize it in himself, but that was never the case.

If I was able to read this in him in an evening, it made me try to take inventory of what he could have read in me. I began to realize that we were more different than I’d originally thought. He craved humanity, I despised it. Humanity was nothing more than genetic fluke. We ruled the earth because we developed opposable thumbs and more connections in the grey matter of our brains than the mammals that came before us. We take for granted what was given to us and waste away pining for more than we need. 

I had some things that I wanted check out now. There was a new strategy forming in my head as I felt different things needed to happen rather than my initial intended outcome. I have never had a true interest in a target before; they were merely a means to quell the boredom. I guess part of me felt I was doing a small bit of good, but it was more for my own opinion of fair rather than the world’s. There were things I underestimated here, I think, and I needed to change course before things collapsed in on me. 

I dressed for the day, covering the bitemarks and lacerations, replaying each one in my head. I wasn’t usually one for fond recollection, but I’ve also never met someone who made my bits throb quite like he did. I looked in the mirror to put my contacts in and his words floated through my brain; _“Is there anything about you that’s not unique?”_ Those words betrayed a piece of him and I couldn’t figure out if it was intentional or not. He saw _my_ humanity, my ‘proof of life’, in the oddity of how I made my way in the world. I couldn’t tell if he was jealous or confused by it. It whispered of how he saw none of that in himself. I should be running as he’s seen more of me than anyone else ever has, but there was something in it that I liked. Maybe it was because it was the first time, but it felt like more than that. I needed the full picture, and while I could see most of it, there was still that one missing piece that I desired. 

After he arrived at his office and I made sure he was busy, I set about his apartment. There wasn’t much there, as expected of someone who sees dying as the next logical step to life. There was one thing I found; a small memento tucked into the edge of a bookcase. It was a picture of three men, one being a very young Dazai. They stood somewhat together at a bar, two looking at the camera, only Dazai looking away. I knew the one in the glasses as well. He dealt in information, as was his ability, for the government. Little rat of a man, in my opinion. The other one, however, I was unfamiliar with. 

I assumed the one in the middle, the one I didn’t know, was the friend he had spoken of that influenced him so greatly, that he quite literally did a complete turnaround in his life. Dazai and Sakaguchi sat to either side of the frame and the posture of each of them spoke volumes. The man in the middle faced the camera straight on, holding his drink, one hand in his pocket, no smile. Sakaguchi sat sideways to the camera, face drawn but looking at it. Dazai sat on the opposite side, almost turned away from both of them, elbows leaning back on the bar, eyes and face looking down at the floor. Sakaguchi was hiding something, Dazai knew something about the other two, and the man in the middle was just who he was, bared to the camera. There wasn’t a hidden agenda in him and whatever Dazai knew, this man had no clue. 

You could read the torment in Dazai as clear as if it were written there rather than in picture form. He’d kept this picture, this one personal memento. Since I knew Sakaguchi and obviously Dazai was still alive, that meant the man in the middle was no longer part of the picture. The fact that Dazai changed his entire life on the words of one person most likely meant those were the last words he’d ever heard from him, as those are often the words that leave such craters in a life. This man’s death torpedoed Dazai’s life and I knew that he was the key to finding out what I wanted. 

I slipped the picture back into its original spot and, since he’d know I was here anyway, I laid the small Sakura blossom I had picked on his pillow before sneaking back out the way I’d come. I’d recognized the bar the picture was taken in so, that was as good of a place to start as any. It was a place known by those of the criminal classes as usually being frequented by the upper echelons of such. If I was correct about the man in the picture, then that was taken during the time Dazai was still a member of the Port Mafia, so logic would conclude that his friend was as member as well. It was a bit early in the day for anyone of consequence to be there, so I decided to take my time getting there and took a detour to Suribachi City.

It was easy to find information anywhere there as long as you had the money to pay for it. If there was ever proof of how humans took advantage of each other, it was here. No one outside the city paid any attention to what took place within its confines. It was left to its own devices and the ones I usually hunted were the ones who used that poverty to their advantage. Wealth and power meant everything in this world and no one is as conscious of that as those who have neither. 

After getting bits and pieces of what I was looking for, I made my way down to the bar. It was early evening by then, so I figured there should be a few chatterboxes in there by now. I turn down Miyaki Street and arrive at the heavy front door, pushing it open. As I make my way down the stairs to the bar, I piece together today’s personality; scraps of stories picked up here and there, traits of others I’d assimilated, etc. By the time I’d reached the final step, I was no longer Kaze, but someone else entirely, in case I was forced to make conversation. 

I ordered a drink they were known for and sat in a booth near the end of the bar. There were only a few people in there, but one of them was someone I hadn’t anticipated on being there this evening. _Sometimes fortune smiled, but often while holding a hidden knife._ I could no longer casually ask about the man in the picture, but I could observe another piece of this puzzle. The man who sat at the opposite end of the bar, bottle of wine next to his glass, hat sitting on the other side of that, bright red hair, was the piece in question. He was rambling on to the bartender who just kept going about his business, despite the conversation directed at him. He was a rather diminutive man, but loud. For being who he was, you could read him like a book. There was no mystery about him, no subterfuge in his catalogue. He was adorable in that sense. Not a bad looking man either, but I prefer my men to at least be taller than me. 

Former leader of the Sheep, former partner of Dazai and other half of the rumored Soukoku, Nakahara Chuuya reminded me of a ginger chihuahua. I hadn’t expected to have the opportunity to observe him so closely this early, but it would be foolish to waste the opportunity. He was bitching about how these newcomer kids got on his nerves. Apparently, he’s not very fond of Akutagawa. I can’t say I blame him there. Even I would avoid him. He was the product of rage and neglect and his ability is formidable. Nakahara’s ability could flatten him in an instant, but it was clearly the disrespect that bothered him so much. Both had been under Dazai’s tutelage at one point or another, despite Nakahara being the same age as Dazai. 

Nakahara would be easy. He wasn’t an idiot, but he was pure and lacked the talent for calculation that Dazai had. He reacted rather than planned. His type were always the easiest to catch in a net. I sighed. _This isn’t much fun anymore_. What I lack in empathy, I make up for in clarity, and I know when someone’s trying to manipulate me. This solidified the new path I was going to take, whether this was the smartest strategy or not, I was wavering on because for the first time, I didn’t despise my target. 


	8. Sit Back and Watch the Bed Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _GREAT BIG TW: Violence._  
>  ***please remember that this is just a story about some truly fucked up characters. I am not condoning or promoting violence of this type by any means.***
> 
> _With that said, buckle up. Hope you enjoy!_

I nursed my drink listening to Nakahara babble on. He was the only real noise in the small bar. _Definitely a chihuahua. A drunk chihuahua at that_. He clearly preferred red wine and was cautious about the bottle, keeping it close to him. Whether this was calculated as a measure against poisoning or just because he downed it like water, I couldn’t quite tell.

I heard a _tap tap tap tap_ of familiar shoes and slid as far back in the booth as I could, hoping to be just another body in a bar to the person approaching. “Ew. What the hell are you doing here shitty Dazai?” the ginger puppy barked. “It’s been a while; thought I might grab a drink with an old friend.” He said, sitting down at the bar. He’d been home, known I’d been there and assumed correctly that I’d come and check out the one place that so obviously held importance to him. “You have no friends so leave.” Nakahara shouted across the bar. I continued to watch the two of them and it was like an angry Abbott and Costello skit. Dazai needling, Nakahara raging back at him. 

It was probably a good thing they were each other’s only obvious weakness. I could understand why they were feared in the past. One was thermite, the other the spark. They fought like an old married couple though and it was hard trying to keep my laughter in. I was fairly certain that he knew I was there, but it was like once he got drawn into the argument, there was no stopping it between them. _Time for a little fun_. 

I slid out of my seat and sauntered up to the bar, walking behind Dazai, just ever so slightly brushing his back as I walked by. He straightened reflexively, as I’m sure the marks on his back were quite sore. I may or may not have unconsciously taken a deep breath in of that trademark scent of his as I continued past him. I stopped and sat down next to Nakahara, uncomfortably close to him. He barely noticed, but that was to be expected. He was already drunk off what looked to be half a bottle of wine and I wasn’t really his cup of tea to begin with, at least from all observations that is. 

I purposely brushed my breast against his arm as I leaned over the bar and waited for the bartender. He looked at me with a little confusion and a little disgust and I had to turn the smile into a flirtation to keep from laughing. “That’s a fantastic vintage,” I said turning my body to look at him and away from Dazai. “It’s always impressive when a man can discern a good wine.” The look on his face turned to confusion, like this was all new to him and a woman had never flirted with him before. I could kind of believe that, but this was just too fun.

I traced a finger lightly over his gloved hand and across his wrist. He followed it with is eyes, or tried to at least. What a lightweight. I heard the ice clink in Dazai’s whisky as he swirled it around, bringing it to his lips, very conspicuously not looking in our direction. I turned even more towards Nakahara, tits pushing up against his arm now. “You know wine?” he asked, actually at an acceptable volume. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, “I’d know more if you’d show me.” Innocuous enough, but it was the presentation of it. His eyes got big as dinner plates and his mouth dropped open a little. “Lady, you’re barking up the wrong…uh…shrub.” Dazai said from behind another sip of his whisky. “SHUT UP SHITTY DAZAI!” he yelled and I almost choked on my own drink.

I wasn’t expecting to make Dazai jealous; I was just curious to see their reactions, and I had zero regrets. “M-maybe I will! Show you that is, I mean.” He stammered out, hurriedly downing the rest of his glass of wine. It was all so awkward; it was so hard to keep a straight face. Nakahara may be the most innocent killer I’ve ever met. I laced my arm through his, rubbing my breasts against him arm, completely befuddling him. “That would be lovely!” I said. I feigned looking at my watch, “Oh dear! I’ve lost _track_ of the time! Drinking alone doesn’t _suit_ me at all.” I played, emphasizing both words as I flicked an eye Dazai’s direction. He paused for a moment as he lifted his drink but then continued as if he hadn’t heard anything. 

I finished my drink, setting the glass back on the bar. I leaned up to his ear again and whispered, “This was fun, puppy. Have a good night.” I squeezed his leg very high up on his thigh, almost grazing what lay in the middle, and he froze. Mouth open, eyes wide, just froze. I got up and walked towards the steps, ignoring Dazai completely. He may be brilliant and cunning, but he is still a man. This won’t be the last I see of him tonight, unless I’m completely wrong about him, which I knew I wasn’t. I purposely dropped a receipt from the corner store across from the ADA on the stairs as I exited the bar, grabbed a cab and off I went to see if Hanzel follows the bread crumbs.

I’d figured a way into the ADA that wasn’t monitored by their security; Fukazawa’s office, of all places. He always left the window cracked slightly and there were no cameras in there. Once I was in, it was a simple task of running a skip on the server and covering it back with code. Easy peasy. I strolled around the office, taking in each desk. Desks are almost as telling as homes are. Because of the time spent sitting at one, most feel the compulsion to make it as comfortable as possible, lending to there being similar things that they find comfortable at home. 

One was neat and organized; clearly Kunikida. One had candy wrappers all over it; clearly Ranpo. One had very little of anything on it other than a phone, a tablet and pen, and a book; 1000 Ways to Die. _Gee, I wonder who’s this could be_. I sat down in his chair, turned towards the window propping my feet up and waited. It gave me a little extra time to think through things again. My plan was clear enough, but what was tripping me up was the fact that I was second guessing it, meaning I was concerned that I may be acting out of emotion rather than logic. I honestly tried to dig and see if there was anything I was missing, any lingering attachment, that could be influencing me, and I just wasn’t finding anything. As I was finally deciding on my course of action, I heard the lock click open on the door. 

I waited until I heard his footsteps approach slowly before I turned around. The moonlight sneaking in the window slipped over his sharp features like silk. He walked casually, hands in his pockets, posture relaxed. His head was slightly downcast, so I couldn’t see those latte eyes of his, but he had a small smirk across his lips that put me on my guard. He continued until he was standing in front of me, looking down at me as I sat in his chair. I uncrossed and re-crossed my legs, Sharon Stone style, causing my skirt to rise just a little bit, hinting at what lay beneath. He had the calm of a hunter seconds before they made a kill shot. _Take the shot, c’mon_.

In a flash through the silvery light, his hand darted out and in an instant was squeezing my throat like a vice. I had only about 15 more seconds before he either crushed my windpipe or I lost consciousness. He was holding me at arm’s length and at an angle a few feet off the floor. I made a fuss of grabbing at his hand, when really I was just distracting him from my movements. He began to pull me in closer and I brought a knee up, cracking his chin upwards with an ugly sound, whipping his head back, forcing him to lose his grip. 

He fell back as I dropped back to the floor. Faster than I expected though he recovered his balance, but I was already advancing on him. He blocked a combination, which honestly surprised me, came back with a jab that I easily avoided. He slid his foot out in front of him just a little and it threw my timing off as I came back at him. He caught my ankle with that foot, sending me to the floor on my back, his knee coming down on my stomach as I fell. He grabbed at the wig, ripping it away just to grab my actual hair beneath and slam my head back into the floorboards. 

Not letting go my hair, he leaned down to my ear, “That wasn’t very nice.” He said quietly. I grabbed the wrist holding my hair and dug my thumbnails into the tendons, causing him to scream and let go, which allowed me get in a true uppercut and a gut shot. He fell backwards to the floor and I climbed his tumbling body like a spider monkey until my knee was on his throat, blade edge a millimeter from his eye. He panted under the weight on his throat and looked from the blade to me. “What? The flirting? I think Nakahara-san rather enjoyed the attention.” I said. 

We stared each other down, neither moving any more than the rising of our chests. My eyebrow twitched up and, in a breath, I withdrew my knee and his mouth was on mine, his hands ripping my jacket off as he sat up to his knees, taking me with him. I dropped the blade and my hands clumsily fumbled at the lapel of his coat. I gave up and just helped him pull mine off, our mouths all but swallowing each other. I could taste copper in his; he must have bit his tongue with one of my hits. After my jacket was off, he was picking me up, legs wrapped around his waist. We made it to a desk in two steps and he dropped me hard on to it. He pulled his jacket off and belt open in what seemed like one movement. 

He grabbed my legs, splitting them with his body and yanked me hard up against him. My skirt ripped up the side as my soaked middle slammed hard into his body. I grabbed something next to me and swung it at him when I got within arm’s reach. He put up an arm to block it, freeing a leg. I swung it around in front of him, trapping his other arm between them and using his weight and mine as leverage to push off from the edge of the desk, sending him toppling backwards and me somersaulting off him. 

I sprung back up, catching him from behind as he rolled back up, my arm around his throat. He snapped forward, pitching me off. He then grabbed me up by my waist, throwing me full-force onto another desk, face-down. He grabbed an arm and twisted it behind me to the point that the next move could either break it or dislocate it. He thrusted his hips hard against my ass, his dick so hard, it hurt when he crashed against me. I feigned struggling just enough to let him think I was actually pinned. I pushed my free hand against the desk, like I was trying to push myself off and failing against him as he leaned over me. 

As soon as he got close enough, I drove that free elbow up and into his jaw, hard. He flew to the side, releasing my arm. I rolled the opposite way away from him, putting a little distance between us. At first I was taking it easy, but now I was actually having a difficult time with this. _Damn him and that fucking demon cock of his. Got me all kinds of fucked up._ I saw him slowly stand back up from the other side of the desk, holding his jaw. He looked at me before spitting a tooth into his hand. “Whoops.” I said a little out of breath. He cocked an eyebrow at me briefly before hurdling the desk and coming out swinging at me. 

I dodged and jabbed, he dodged, I blocked a hook, he came at me with a gut shot. I backed away, came back with a roundhouse kick, he dodged. He got me on the turn around with a jab directly to the jaw, dropping me back a few steps. _He hits like a fucking hammer_. I tasted blood in my mouth and felt the sting of the cut on my lip. I ran my tongue over it as a smile split my face. I stepped back against a desk as he advanced on me again. I waited until the last second before hopping backwards, grabbing the edge of the desk for leverage as pulled my knees to my chest, thrusting both feet up and against his chest. He flew back, grabbing an ankle on his way. 

I fell from the desk with a hard crack on the floor, kicking as I landed. I scrambled back, turning my back to him, knowing he’d take advantage of the opening. In an instant he was behind me, hand circling my throat again, squeezing tight. He pulled me against him, his granite dick slamming into my back, hard. His free hand slithering around the front of my body, across my breast, teasing an already extremely attentive nipple before slipping down into the waistband of my skirt, past my tiny lace g-string and stopping just above my aching little button. 

I know he could already feel how wet I was; it was all over my thighs. He leaned into my ear, “You have an interesting concept of foreplay.” He purred. That voice went straight to my pussy and it throbbed hard at the sound. “Dark minds think alike, killer.” I whispered back with a smirk. He pulled his hand out of my skirt and threaded it through my arms and behind my back as he walked me forward to the desk in front of us. As it hit the front of my thighs, he shifted his hand from the front of my throat to the back of my neck and shoved me over the edge, face slamming against the very clean and orderly desk of a certain high-strung blonde coworker. 

He let go of my arms, still holding my neck down, yanked up my skirt and snapped the string of my panties, ruining them. _He’s going to pay for those_. I felt the slick head of his cock rub up and down against my aching folds. “You’re this wet from kicking my ass? I’m not sure how to feel about that.” He toyed. “That monster you’re teasing me with says you seem to like it.” “Oh, you mean this?” and he slammed himself into me, bottoming out in one thrust. My eyes rolled back and my hole spasmed around him as the rest of my body felt like it was getting ripped in half. My scream was half ecstasy, half pain.

He let go of my neck, leaning his full weight over my back, hands in fists on the desk on either side of me. “Fuck…I can’t…” he breathed out. “Can’t…what?” I panted back at him. “I can’t fucking hold back with you.” He exhaled hard through gritted teeth. “Why the fuck are you even trying?” I spat back at him, annoyed at the statement. “Stop being a bitch and fuck me already!” I growled back at him, my hands balling into fists. He reached up twisting my face to the side, colliding into my lips greedily. He drove into my mouth over and over, and when he’d had enough, he lapped over the bloody split in my lip. His kiss tasted of blood and whisky and I found myself wishing I could get drunk off it. 

He pulled away from my lips and pounded into me, drawing a hard moan from deep within me as I tensed around his size. I was already so close to the edge; it was drawing every rational thought from my brain and all I could think about was him railing me until he ripped me in half. “Fuck…FUCK ME HARDER!” I yelled at him. He grabbed my arms pulling them hard behind me, using the leverage to drive deeper. I screamed, feral and demanding, as he followed my command. My body shook from the strain and I spasmed around him so hard, my legs knotted into cramps all the way to my toes. My hands splayed open and he continued to thrust with vehement ferocity as I squirted so hard all over me, him, and the desk. 

He leaned down, pulling two of my fingers into his mouth, sucking and wrapping that tongue all around them, never once slowing his pace or lightening up. My whole body trembled as he pushed and overstimmed me. There was nothing but him in my head now; the feel of his body, the pleasure, the pain, the adrenaline, the overload of it all. He dropped my other arm, finally beginning to slow down, but still sucking on my fingers. I sucked air hard, trying to catch my breath. He slowed to a standstill and pulled my hand slowly away from his mouth, spilling spit all over them, dripping onto my back. 

Slowly he pulled my hand down to my ass, directing my sopping fingers to the tight hole in the middle. I twisted my body a little so I could push first one, then the second in, pumping them slowly. Feeling him fill me in the front, then the stimulation from that back was pushing me further into that black hole of lust. I heard a low rumble come from deep within him as he leaned a little away from me, watching me fuck my ass with my own fingers. “It’s…it’s not enough…” I whined back at him. I felt his body stiffen for a moment, before he leaned forward over me, licking and kissing the back of neck.

He trailed a hand down my spine until his fingers met mine. He slowly pulled my hand away, pressing a thick thumb against the ring of muscle, but not hard enough to push into it. He rubbed around it, teasing me, drawing another whine from me. He thrusted his hips hard one more time before pulling out of me and dropping to a knee, burying his face where his thumb was. He licked and rimmed me before thrusting his tongue into me and I almost completely lost my mind. I grabbed for the edges of the desk, knocking everything out of my way. As his mouth went to work, he slipped two thick fingers in where his cock had just been, flicking at that super sensitive spot within me. No pain, just a flood of pleasure. 

I moaned as I relaxed into him and I heard him purr a little laugh into me. He pulled his mouth away from me and pushed that bulky thumb in where his tongue had been. “I can’t tell if you’re a sadist or a masochist.” He said, working me in both holes with his hand. “Both. Duh.” I answered him. “You sure you want to go this direction? Pain is one thing, but this is really going to hurt.” He warned. I turned my face to the side, beckoning him with a finger to bend over closer to me. He leaned in, like the idiot he is. I grabbed his hair, pulling hard at the roots. He grimaced as I whispered up to him, “If that little ginger chihuahua can take it, I assure you I can.” 

I let go of him and just stayed frozen there for a moment, mouth hanging open a little before he smiled and stood back up. “Why do you think he’s so angry all the time? He hasn’t forgiven me for how much he liked me splitting him in two.” I couldn’t help the laugh that came at that. “I can understand where he’s coming from then.” I said as he pulled the fingers from within me and pushed them one at a time into the tight hole, along with his thumb. He pushed and spread and I practically screamed from the anticipation. It was almost perfect, but I wanted to drag him to that place where I was; that place of voracious need and carnal drive. 

“Wait.” I said. “Oh?” he replied with a mistaken sense of satisfaction. I stomped down on his foot, making him hop backwards. “What the fu-“ he started to yell as I slid back, dropping to my knees, licking up the length of him, the last word melting into a moan. I traced a nail lightly between his legs from his super sensitive perineum, over his balls to the base of his now twitching cock. I wrapped my fingers around him and ran the flat of my tongue along the same route my hand had just taken, but I continued up the sensitive ridge on the back of his shaft, all the way to the end, lapping up the last of my lust that lingered along him. There I sat with the leaking tip of his insane dick just sitting on my tongue. I looked up at him, the corners of my mouth twitching up at the wide-eyed expression on his face. 

I withdrew my tongue, dropped my eyes, licked my lips and shoved him as far back in my throat as I could. I flicked my tongue all around him as I began to bob up and down. “HOLY…fuuuuuck…oh my GOD…” he moaned out, grabbing behind my head. I expected him to thrust as he had in my other hole, but he paced himself with me, not forcing any farther than I pushed it myself. Tears streamed from my eyes and spit ran down my chin as I looked up at him. 

His eyes were wild and terrifying. He was trying to maintain with everything he had. His teeth gritted, one hand balled in a fist. I hummed around him and he twitched forward into my mouth. “Ooohhh….don’t do that…I won’t last much longer.” He panted, rubbing my cheek with a thumb. So I hummed again. He growled, grabbing my shoulders and standing me back up. I didn’t even have time to react before he spun me around and pushed me over the edge of the desk again. He spit on my stretched hole, rubbing it around before I felt his dripping cock slowly push against it. 

He was panting and sucking breath through his teeth as he took his time sliding into me. It hurt like I’ve never felt before, and this wasn’t my first time, but I wanted more. Faster. “God DAMMIT fuck me already!” I yelled back at him. He obliged by slamming the rest of himself into me, drawing a raw scream from my throat. “Oh SHIT SHIT SHIT you’re so fucking tight. FUCK…I thought your pussy was tight, SHIT!” he tried to get a grip on himself. I tried to catch my breath for a moment as I settled into how he pushed me open. He reached around and started rubbing little circles on my clit as he began thrusting slow, helping me to relax around him. I didn’t begrudge him for it this time; I didn’t want it to be over just yet and I could tell by the steel beam rearranging my guts that he was close already. 

He matched the speed of his fingers with the speed of his thrusts and they both quickly built up to a frenetic pace. My cries stacked one on top of another as I felt myself getting close as well. The heat in my body coiling like a spring, making me tighten around him. “O-OHHH OH FUCK FUCK YEESS. MILK THAT COCK YOU FUCKING SLUT. FUUUCCKKKK MILK IT WITH THAT ASS!!” He yelled as he pounded into me so hard, the desk began sliding across the floor. “OH FUCK DAZAI FUCK MY ASS FUCK MY ASS!!” I screamed. With mutual cries, the fire building within me exploded to every nerve ending in my body and I tightened around him as he thrusted as hard as he could, body spasming as he painted the inside of my ass in white, hot bursts. 

Both us collapsed forward onto the desk, trying to catch our breath. He laid, full weight on me for a few moments before pulling out with a groan and dropping to his knee again. He caught me off guard when he started licking and sucking on the gaping hole he just vacated. This was new to me, but I didn’t mind it. After a few minutes of him cleaning, he leaned back over me, turning my face to him, kissing me as he spilled his mess into my mouth, saltiness stinging the cut on my lip. We swam around each other in the warmth until we had to come up for air and swallow. He ran a thumb across my mouth, catching the remnants of his mess, licking it off like leftover chocolate from a candy bar. _I think like this kinky bastard_.


	9. Can't Stop Me Now, Got the Devil in My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************************************************************************  
>  _Another Big ol' TW: graphic gore_
> 
> _Also, descriptive "procedures" here are purposely inaccurate to remain fictional and not informative._
> 
> _With that all said, mind the mess ;)_  
>  *************************************************************************

As we both stood up to re-dress ourselves, I slipped off the ripped remains of my panties, giving him the evil eye. “These were designer. You owe me.” I said before opening a drawer in Kunikida’s desk and tossing them in. I straightened the tatters of my skirt, adjusting so the rip went up the side of my thigh. He walked over to Ranpo’s desk pulling out a lollipop from somewhere. “You know,” he started to say around the candy in his mouth, “That annoying chihuahua is going to brag every time he sees me now about how you flirted with him over me.” I smiled. “Aw, does that bother you?” I said mockingly. “Just fuck him senseless with Satan’s cock you got hidden away in your Vivian Westwood suit there and he’ll forget about it.” I said snatching the lolli from his mouth and putting it mine. He smiled a little, straightening his vest. “Uh, Tom Ford, thank you.” He said correcting me.

He walked over to where I was leaning against the desk, lording his full size over me. I looked up at him, unimpressed. “He wouldn’t shut up about how annoying it was that he had to oversee the rebuilding of the tower after someone blew up the lobby not long ago.” “It was just a little bomb.” I said in response. “Should we expect more or are you just going back to killing?” he asked. “Does it really matter?” I laughed. “Even if I told you, you wouldn’t believe what I say is true, and you’d be right not to. Haven’t you figured out already I have terrible impulse control.” “Oh no no, you’re quite the opposite.” He replied, smirking. “You have things planned to the minute days in advance. You’re an anarchist that pulls the strings from 12 steps ahead.” I grinned around the lollipop stick. 

“I _misbehave_ ,” I corrected this time, “Besides, you should know what comes next; you’re matching me move for move after all.” He tilted his head considering that last statement. _He thought I didn’t know_. “I’m a little insulted you thought I’d underestimate you.” I said. “That tells me you think my ego is greater than my logic. Tsk tsk. The greatest mistake you can make in this game is underestimating your opponent. Didn’t Mori teach you this when you were a child?” I waved the candy in his direction and I could see the wheels turning in his mind. “Well…” I said hopping off the desk, standing toe to toe with this man who towered over me, “This was fun! Let’s totes make plans to do it again sometime, but I gotta run.” I said with mock enthusiasm. He didn’t budge. 

I reached up and traced a finger down his jawline, landing under his chin as I held his eyes. “Dazai-san, I need to go. Now, you know your options here; move or I separate you from your third leg.” And with that, I slipped the small blade from under my sleeve down and pressed it against his pants. “How do you hide all these knives?” he asked. I just smiled and winked. I tapped it against his, even soft, monstrous dick, and he backed away a step, allowing me to step around him. “Should we expect a call to Shinjuku tonight?” He asked as I made my way to the door. 

“A girl’s gotta work; What do you think?” I said. “Is the reason you don’t attempt to arrest me or even stop me because, despite the fact that I’m killing, I’m actually saving others and its playing with your stolen sense of morality? Or is it just because I’m hot?” “I wonder.” He replied. “Well, whatever the reason, I do appreciate the leniency.” I opened the door to leave only to have a large hand close it over my head. “That’s not very fair, playing the height card against me.” I said. “As if it really makes a difference for you.” He replied. “True, but sometimes I like to play along.” I answered coyly, turning back around to him. 

“Why would you trust that I wasn’t setting you up? What would ever make you think that I wasn’t drawing you in, gaining your trust? That there wouldn’t be a sting operation set up to catch you tonight?” He asked. I smiled up at him. “Biology.” He laughed, letting his head fall back a little. “You think because my dick got hard at the sight of an attractive woman that I wouldn’t turn you in?” he condescended. “You really are adorable, Dazai-san.” I said with a shake of my head. “Even I get hard at the sight of a beautiful woman. That in itself doesn’t garner any special connection. As I really do need to get going in order to make it to work on time, I’m going to leave you with that. When you figure it out, let me know.” I pulled him by the shirt down to my lips, kissing him softly. 

As I let him go, he released his hand on the door. “Might want to wear boots tonight.” I said with a wink before opening the door and slipping out, down the dark hallway to the fire escape at the end. He had me a little distracted as I made my way down the metal maze. There was no way he really didn’t know, was there? As hyper aware as he is, he didn’t notice this? Maybe he did, but didn’t think that I would. I honestly couldn’t tell. He’d wormed his way into my head, that devious devil of a man. Making me second guess and unable to read him; easy way to distract and ensnare your target. It’s a good thing I’m not his usual target.

To be perfectly honest, I didn’t much care if I went to prison or not. Out here or in there, you sleep, eat, and exist. It’s really just a matter of finding ways to pass the time. I’m sure I could stir up some fun inside the walls of a jail just as I could out here. Pretty much the only thing I’d miss would be getting fucked with that elephant trunk and the little ramen place two blocks away from my apartment. They have the _best_ tonkotsu. Some girl would be my bitch, but it wouldn’t be as good.

*******

I made my way to the stage, taking in the crowd. The Porcine Prince was sitting at his usual table, but no Dazai. That’s good. I could get my work done in peace, no hellion to distract me. I halfheartedly danced around, as I knew that bastard already had plans to get me alone. My goal was already achieved, the rest was just the fallout. He probably had a weapon or two, considering he knows the owners of the bar. The yakuza isn’t going to waste time backing him up or even worrying about who killed him. He was a necessary nuisance whom they used as a connection to certain stubborn officials. He had dirt on lots of people, including some higher ups I the yakuza organization. He thought his job as the middle man was important when really it was just to keep him occupied. I was actually doing them a favor getting rid of this putrid excuse of person. They were free to work without his bullshit lording over them. Or, at least they would be soon.

As I danced, I ran a hand over my ass, trailing a finger down the string splitting my cheeks, directly in his sight line, drawing attention to the gape I’m sure was still there. I knew what he liked and ripping girls from behind was one of them. _Hmmm…I wonder if there’s anything I could use to return the favor…_ I turned around and saw that he had indeed seen what I’d wanted him to see and the befuddled look on his face made the corners of my mouth rise upwards. Stupid men like him were always so easy to trap. The song ended and I exited the stage giving him that wink that said, ‘I’m waiting’.

I freshened up as I waited for the bouncer to come tell me he’d requested me. I slipped two razors and the short scalpel into my wig and fixed my makeup. The bouncer showed up on cue to let me know he’d requested a double session and bottle service. I grimaced but inside I was jumping up and down like a little kid. This was going to be so much easier than I’d anticipated. I waited until the bouncer walked away, gathered my bag together and threw it in the bathroom at the end of the hall that had a second entry from the room I’d be in before entering the room that would be the last place that crap stain of human would see. 

He sat on the couch like he owned the place and I wanted to gouge his eyes out for the way they leered at me as I walked in. He stunk like he hadn’t showered in a week and it was all I could do not to vomit then and there. I sauntered up to him, grabbing the bottle from the ice bucket on my way. As I approached him, a disgusting smile broke his face. He was planning something. _That’s ok, it’ll make this more interesting_. I got close enough to him, gesturing that I wished to pour him a drink. He held out his glass for a moment before tossing across the room, smashing it on the wall. 

His hand darted up and grabbed me by the throat. His grip was weak compared to Dazai’s and I just let him do it to see where he was going with this. He reached around me with that other grubby hand, first grabbing my ass with it and then, as I began my backswing with the bottle, shoving a dirty finger in to me. The thud of the bottle against his skull was little consolation to the rage I felt. He fell to the side, still conscious but dazed. I grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him up to eye level with me. “I was going to kill you before I went to work on you, but now, I think I’ll just cut your vocal cords so you can’t scream, you piece of shit.” I spat in his face as his eyes rolled around trying gain bearing. 

I dropped him to the floor, kneeling on his wrists, and slipped the first razor out and made a slow smooth slice through the muscles on his throat and the trachea. I took the pen from his pocket, emptying it except for the hollow outer shell and jamming it into his airway. I then cut higher up and much deeper, severing the vocal cords. His wide-eyed stare and gaping mouth reminded me of a fish on a hook. Fish were cuter though. He flailed about as I stood up. I grabbed him by the hair sitting him up as he clawed at his throat, stepped behind him, and shoved the razor blade deep into his spine between the C6 and C7 vertebrae. His body went limp, hands dropping to the floor with a thud.

I dropped him back to the floor and his eyes followed me, chest raising and falling raggedly. “Well, you’ll be alive for most of it at least.” I said, correcting my earlier statement. “First, however, I’m going to cut off that finger you just decided to violate me with, maybe you’ll understand that you can’t just do whatever you’d like to women, you putrid fuckrag. Seriously, when was the last time you showered? You smell worse than a whorehouse dumpster, UGH!” I stood up and grabbed the second bottle out of the bucket, setting it down next to him before dumping the ice and water over him. 

His eyes went even wider with the shock of the cold. “Oh! I almost forgot.” I said as I rolled him onto his side, yanking down his pants just enough to expose his hairy ass. “Here’s what it feels like when you do that shit.” I grabbed the neck of the broken first bottle and shoved it up his stinking asshole until just the jagged edges stuck out between his cheeks. I rolled him onto his back again and let gravity do the rest. His eyes flashed and rolled, his chest pumped up and down faster and faster. I grabbed the hand he’d grabbed me with and slid the scalpel out from my wig. I slid the blade under his fingernail, just enough that I could get a grip on it before I slowly peeled it back from his flesh. I flicked it at his face before making a small slice all around the base of his finger, through most of the flesh. I then wrenched the digit backwards, breaking the bones, and twisted it off like the cap to a bottle of soda.

I was probably enjoying myself way too much, but I really didn’t care. I shoved the nasty little stump into his gaping mouth. I looked at the clock on the wall-32 minutes left. Nice, I’m faster than I thought. I looked back at him, “Oh sweetie, smile-you’re about to be a masterpiece.” I said before bending down to get to work on him. I started at his chest, cutting to the bone and removing chunks here and there until it no longer looked like a human chest, but a stained-glass window. Surprisingly, his heart was still beating the whole time. I figured a shit nugget like him would crap out early. 

He stayed conscious until I made the incision in his belly, pulling all his guts out on to the floor. He was too fat for me to hang by his innards alone, so I decided peel the skin from his fat, hairy legs to burden most of the weight on the hooks above. Since intestines are so stretchy, I could use the rest of them to tie actual shibari knots around him, for added decoration since he liked to tie his victims up. I also made sure to carve out some lovely designs down his arms, mimicking yakuza tattoos. Since he so badly wanted to act like a yakuza, he could die playing make-believe. 

By the time I’d skinned him and tied all the knots, I only had about 5 minutes left. _This is going to be close_. I lowered the hooks from the ceiling and threaded everything up and around them before raising them again and admiring my work. He was a mix of architecture and culture all in a vision of reds, pinks and white bone. I smiled as I walked around him, taking in the different visuals, happy with the result. I grabbed the second bottle of Dom that idiot had ordered and splish-sploshed to the bathroom. 

I squeezed out the window, bag first again, and tapped down the alley. I half expected Dazai to be waiting again, but I reached my turn and he’d made no appearance. It was too bad. I wanted to see him in the slivers of moonlight that peaked into the dark side street. Moonlight suited him well. I was a block away in the dark when I finally heard the sirens approaching. I popped the cork on the bottle and took a nice long swig before continuing through the back streets to where I’d parked, across town. 

I parked around the block from my apartment building, climbed up the fire escape as usual and through the window. The _opened_ window. The butterfly knife was out before I even thought about it. The smell of antiseptic burned in my nose as I climbed into the apartment. “You’re awfully bold, making yourself at home like this.” I said to the man sitting on my couch. “I just wanted to check in with my favorite little homicidal maniac.” The man said. “Oh? _I’m_ your favorite?” I scoffed as I calculated steps to vital strikes. “You have so many to choose from, and you picked lil’ ol me? I’m so honored.” I said, dripping with sarcasm. “I see you’ve been playing around again. That’s a great vintage, by the way.” He said as he looked me up and down, examining the bottle still in my hand. “I’d offer you some, but I don’t want to. Feel free to leave at any time.” I said, still not taking my eyes off him. “I may be many things, but I am first and foremost a business man. I like to know how my investments are progressing, that’s all this is.” He said in a smooth voice as he folded his hands over his crossed legs. 

“You’ll know as soon as you’re missing one of your pets. Until then, you need to never appear in front of me again.” I replied, pointing towards the window. “I can take a hint, I guess. But make it soon, there are things I need the other for that won’t be able to wait much longer.” He said as he stood, straightening the cuffs of his coat. “Yes, of course, Master.” I mocked as I fake curtsied. “You truly are wasted out here on your own. Think about my offer at least.” He said over his shoulder as he proceeded towards the window. “I’ll get right on that.” I replied with an audible roll of my eyes. I watched him proceed down the fire escape, thinking it looked so odd for a man like him to be on a fire escape, but even he’s aware of the problems surveillance brings. _God, I wish I could fucking kill that cocky bastard. That’s ok, his world’s going to get really exciting soon enough_.


End file.
